The Gothic Bride
by CSIalchemist
Summary: Wanda reads to a sick Timmy Turner a story about a Gothic beauty who is forced to marry a spoiled prince and only a certain halfa farm boy who loves her can stop it! This isn't focused on Fairly Oddparents. They're just part of the parody! RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to do _The Princess_****_ Bride_**** Danny Phantom style! I watched the movie several weeks ago and after watching Danny Phantom, I thought this might be a cool idea!**

**The Fairly Oddparents' characters will be in this story, but they'll be super-minor characters. It's only Wanda, who is reading the story, and Timmy, who is sick with the flu and listens to the story. So it's like the movie: Think of Wanda and Timmy as the Grandparent and Sick Kid characters from the movie.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Gothic Bride<strong>

**Prologue**

It was a sunny day in Dimmsdale, California. Unfortunately for Timmy Turner, he was sick with the flu. Normally, he would wish to be instantly cured thanks to his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. But his oblivious parents have begun to catch on about his speedy recoveries, so Timmy decided to let nature take its course and recover the old fashion way.

"It's a beautiful day outside and I'm stuck here sick as a dog," Timmy said to himself.

The boy's fairy godmother, Wanda, poofed out of the fishbowl holding a book. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" she asked full of concern.

"Terrible," Timmy complained. "It's a sunny day outside and I can't wish myself healthy because my parents will get even more suspicious about how I'm suddenly recovering from a disease that usually lasts seven to ten days!" He then had a coughing fit.

"I know," the pink-haired fairy sighed giving him a cough drop that she poofed up for him. "That's why Cosmo and Poof are spending the week at Mama Cosma's place until you get better."

This wasn't improving the pink-hatted boy's attitude.

"That's why I'm going to keep you company and read you a story," Wanda continued. She showed Timmy the book she was holding.

"_The Princess Bride_?" asked Timmy. "Come on, Wanda! I've seen the movie! And you know I don't read anything that isn't a comic book!"

"All right then! What if I read a book that had a similar plot with different characters?" Wanda suggested.

Timmy coughed and thought about it. Yes, he's seen the movie but he doubts Wanda would want to change the story to make it about superheroes, ninjas, samurais, or aliens. He needs the story to be as good as the original version.

"I wish you had a different version of _The Princess Bride_ to read to me," he told Wanda. She held up her wand, which lit up. Magic surrounded the book. With a "POOF" the book's cover changed completely. It landed in Wanda's hand.

She smiled. "How about _The Gothic Bride_?" she asked after looking at the title.

Timmy seemed to like the story already. "Cool! Goth stuff is all about dark and mysterious things! This is going to be the best story ever!"

Seeing that her godson is satisfied with the change he wished for, she opened the book and started reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Princess Bride<strong>, **Danny Phantom or Fairly Oddparents! I'm writing this for fun! I only own this story...and the DVD that plays the Princess Bride!**

**So? What do you think? Is this good? I hope it is! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are folks! The official start of the story! I've made several changes to the story...but don't worry! It still follows the storyline. I just made the changes to make the chapter longer!**

**FYI: To stay true to the story, Timmy will occasionally interrupt the story. His dialogue will be in _Italics_. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Samantha Manson was the only child of Jeremy and Pamela Manson. The Mansons lived on a farm in the kingdom of Amity. Samantha was a beautiful young Goth who was an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. Her favorite pastimes were riding her motorized scooter, rebelling against her parents, and picking on the farm boy. His name was Daniel Fenton. Whenever she became frustrated with her parents, she would take it out on Daniel by making him do various chores that she was supposed to do.

"Daniel! I want you to sharpen and polish the tools. I want them to be so sharp I can slice a hair in half and I want to be able to see my reflection in them," Samantha ordered.

"Whatever you say, Samantha," Daniel said humbly.

"And for the last time! Call me Sam!" she shouted.

"Whatever you say…Sam."

"Whatever you say" is all he said to her. No matter what Sam ordered Daniel to do that was all he said. Sam slowly realized that whenever Daniel said "Whatever you say", he really meant to say "I love you."

"Daniel, I want you to chop the firewood so Dad can start dinner…please?" Sam asked.

Daniel looked deeply into Sam's amethyst eyes. "Whatever you say."

It wasn't long until Sam realized that she truly loved him back. Whenever they made eye contact Sam would blush a deep red. One day she confronted him about her feelings for him.

"Daniel?"

The farm boy looked up from his work. "Yes?"

His icy blue eyes stared deeply into her amethyst ones.

Sam began to stutter. "Uh…I…uh…well, I wanted to tell you…um…I…uh…love…you," she squeaked.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I…love…you," she repeated. "I love you, Daniel."

Daniel silently chuckled which quickly turned into laughter. Sam was not amused. "Hey! I swallow my pride and confess my feelings and you respond by laughing at me?"

Daniel calmed down and wiped his eyes. "Forgive me, Sam. I didn't mean to offend you. Took you long enough to return my feelings."

Now it was Sam's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about?"

Daniel gave her a warm smile. "Didn't you realize that whenever I said 'whatever you say' it's my way of saying 'I love you'?"

Sam was in shock. "I had no idea."

Daniel chuckled. "Don't worry. I forgive you. I'm glad you feel the same way about me."

Sam blushed. "I love you, Daniel."

Daniel leaned closer to her. "Call me Danny."

The two of them then shared their first kiss.

* * *

><p><em>"Hold on! Time out!" Timmy interrupted.<em>

_ Wanda looked up. "What's the matter?"_

_ "When is it getting good?"_

_ Wanda frowned. "I thought you watched the movie."_

_ "Yeah," Timmy said, "but it got good like fifteen minutes into the film. This is taking forever!"_

_ Wanda rolled her eyes. "Relax. It's about to get good."_

* * *

><p>Danny wished to marry Sam. When he approached her parents for their blessing, they approved…if he can earn his own fortune. Danny received money as payment for years while working for the Mansons, but it was not enough to support a happy home. So, he packed his things and used what money he had to board a ship that will take him across the ocean where he will seek his fortune. This did not sit well with Sam at all.<p>

"What if something happens to you?" she asked full of worry. "I'll go with you! We'll elope instead! Who cares if you don't have money? I'm happy as long as I'm with you, Danny!"

"And make your parents hate me even more than they usually do?" Danny responded. "If I want to KEEP you happy, I have to keep food in your stomach and money in our pockets."

"I don't care if we have to live on the streets! I only care about us being together!"

"I care too," Danny replied. "But I want to have your parents' blessing on our marriage and in order to do so, I have to take this trip. I already have your grandmother's blessing. It's only natural I get your parents' blessing too."

He was right. Sam sighed. "I'm still worried that something will happen to you."

Danny shut his suitcase and sighed. He turned around and gave Sam a warm kiss. "Nothing bad will happen to me," he whispered.

"How do you know?" Sam asked skeptically.

"This is true love and nothing can stop true love! Nothing!" he assured her.

Unfortunately, the Dread Pirate Phantom, who was notoriously known for leaving no captive alive, attacked Danny's ship. When Sam heard that Danny was murdered, she was overcome with grief. She locked herself in her room and refused to come out. She refused to eat and she cried herself to sleep every night.

Her parents tried to help her but it was in vain. She knew that they'd never understand the heartache she was going through.

"Way to go, son-in-law," Grandmother Manson said to Jeremy. "You turned down her only chance to happiness. And now it is literally sleeping with the fishes! I hope you're happy!"

"Mother, I did what was best for her!" Jeremy argued.

"Did my husband and I turn _you_ down when you asked for permission to marry my Pamela? You were no different than the Fenton boy! How could you do this to your only child?"

Pamela listened to her daughter mourn the death of the Manson farm boy. Who could love a simple farm boy without a penny to his name?

"I will never love again," Sam vowed, her voice void of any emotion. Pamela vowed to make her daughter happy again, even if it killed her.

* * *

><p><em>Wanda looked up from the book and saw Timmy dangerously close to falling asleep. An air horn appeared and woke Timmy up.<em>

_ "If you're bored with this story, we can always try my other favorite story," Wanda said._

_ "Not _War and Peace_!" Timmy whined._

_ "Stay awake then!"_

_ "Okay but can you skip to the part where she gets kidnapped? That's when the story gets juicy!" Timmy requested._

_ Wanda frowned. "I'll skip to the part where Sam gets betrothed to the spoiled Prince Aragon. How about that?"_

_ Timmy thought it over. "Well, that is close to where she gets kidnapped…okay! Go from there!"_

_ "Alright but I must remind you that this now takes place a few years later."_

_ "If the original version said the dude was gone for five years, how long will he be gone in this version?" asked Timmy._

_ Wanda turned the page. "Three years."_

_ "That's good enough for me!"_

* * *

><p>For three years, Sam refused to go anywhere she and Danny used to go. She couldn't do her chores without her eyes flooding with tears. Therapy did not help. Eventually, Pamela received news that would get her daughter out of this depression.<p>

She knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "Sammy! Good news!"

"Danny miraculously survived the Dread Pirate Phantom and has come back?" guessed Sam through the door. This has been the same "guess" that she has been using whenever her parents made her guess her surprises.

"No, silly!" Pamela replied, ignoring the guess. "His Highness, Prince Aragon, has selected you to be his bride!"

Footsteps could be heard quickly approaching the door. "WHAT?" Sam guessed as she slammed her door open. The look on her face clearly said that she was anything but happy.

"You have been in this depression for three years. It's time you've moved on!" Pamela said firmly.

Sam sadly frowned. "Nothing can make me move on from him."

"Well, I sent your picture and resume to the castle and Prince Aragon has selected you as his bride! Aren't you excited? You're going to be a princess!" Pamela exclaimed.

"I'd rather be killed by the Dread Pirate Phantom than marry a total stranger," Sam responded sadly. Unfortunately, Sam was whisked away to the castle where Prince Aragon lived. He assured her that she would learn to love him but the Goth refused.

Whenever she was given a gift from the prince, she would sell it on eBay the next day. Every frilly pink gown she was given she dyed black and altered it to make it more Gothic. Her table manners were no better. True, she had them but she rarely showed them in front of Aragon. Meat was in every meal, something Sam despised. Sam would either leave the meat untouched or she would throw it across the table, hitting Aragon in the face.

Whenever she was at her wits' end with Aragon, Sam would ride her scooter through a trail in the woods to clear her head. One day, she came across three men who appeared to be lost.

"Excuse me, miss," asked the first traveler. He was bald and incredibly out of shape. "We are lost, humble travelers. Perhaps you could point us to the nearest village?"

"Sorry, sir. The nearest village isn't for a couple of miles," Sam answered.

The bald traveler smiled evilly. "Then no one will hear you scream."

"Huh?"

Before Sam could react, the second traveler, who was Asian, smothered her with chloroform. She tried to struggle but the foul odor overcame her and she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Is it good? Should I keep going? Review and let me know!<strong>

**For those who don't know, Sam's kidnappers will be Mr. Lancer, Kwan, and Tucker.** **Guess who is coming to Sam's rescue? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Before you start beating me up, let me warn you that I've made some changes to the story to avoid copyright issues. All in all it's still _The Princess Bride_ Danny Phantom style! Please don't hate me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The second traveler, Kwan, took the unconscious Sam off of her scooter. The leader, Lancer, tore off a piece of Sam's dress and tied it to the bars of the scooter. He then let it go forward to who knows where. They then prepared a boat that would take them to the neighboring kingdom of Elmer.

The third traveler, Tucker, looked confused as Lancer did this. "What did you just do?"

Lancer chuckled to himself. "I just sent a piece of the princess's dress to the kingdom of Amity. The people there will think the people of the neighboring kingdom of Elmer abducted her. And when Amity realizes that Elmer murdered their beloved princess, then there will be war."

That made Kwan nervous. "Uh…y-y-you didn't say anything about killing her! I don't like it."

"_The Princess Bride_! I've hired you to start a war!" Lancer exclaimed. "It's a esteemed line of work, with a long and celebrated tradition!"

Tucker whispered to Kwan. "That explains a lot of the wars in history."

"Yeah," Kwan said, "but I just don't think it's right, killing an innocent girl."

Lancer started to lose his temper. "Am I going mad, or did the word 'think' escape your lips? You were not hired for your brains; you were hired for your brawn, you simpleton."

Tucker agreed. "I'm with Kwan on this one. She's too pretty to be killed. If she wasn't engaged to Prince Aragon, I would have taken a shot at her."

Lancer then turned to Tucker. "Oh, the sot has spoken. What happens to her is not truly your concern. I will kill her. And remember this, never forget this: when I found you, you were so slobbering drunk, you couldn't buy whiskey!" Lancer then turned back to Kwan. "And YOU: friendless, brainless, helpless, hopeless! Do you want me to send you back to where you were? Unemployed, in Cleveland?"

The boat then set sail.

"That Lancer… he can fuss," said Tucker in a tone that Kwan recognized.

"Oh! Fuss…fuss…Ah! I think he likes to scream at us!" he said excitedly as the two started their favorite rhyming game.

Tucker chuckled. "He probably means no harm."

Kwan snickered. "He's really, very short on charm." This was fun.

"You, my friend, have a great gift of rhyme," Tucker complimented.

"Yeah…yeah, most of the time."

Lancer was starting to get annoyed. "Enough of that! Get to your stations!"

Tucker wasn't going to quit yet. "Hey, Kwan! Are there rocks up ahead?"

"If there are, we'd all be dead!" Kwan exclaimed happily.

Lancer had enough. "No more rhymes now! I mean it!"

"Anybody want a peanut?"

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em> Wanda was interrupted by Timmy's laughter, which quickly turned into a coughing fit.<em>

_ Wanda gave him another cough drop. _

_ "Thanks, Wanda! Sorry for scaring you! That part gets funnier every time I hear it!"_

* * *

><p>Sam moaned as she slowly woke up. She found herself on a wooden sailboat accompanied by the three travelers who knocked her out. She scowled at them. Too bad none of them saw it.<p>

"We'll reach the cliffs at dawn," Lancer announced.

"So that's what you're doing, huh? Throwing me off of a cliff?" Sam said as bravely as she could. Lancer jumped surprised his hostage was awake.

"Ah, the princess is awake!" he said calmly. Sam glared daggers at him, trying to look tough. "My name is Mr. Lancer from the country of Sicily. That is Kwan," he pointed to the Asian giant, "and that is Tucker Foley." He pointed to the dark-skinned man who was staring at the horizon behind them. "And I would like to know why you keep doing that!" He shouted to Tucker.

Tucker shrugged. "Just making sure we're not being followed," he said innocently.

The man scoffed. "That would be inconceivable," he said confidently.

Now it was Sam's turn to scoff. "Despite what you think, you're gonna get caught anyway. When Aragon catches you, it will be off with all of your heads."

"Of all the necks on this boat, princess," the Sicilian said, "the one you should be worried about is your own." Tucker looked back at the horizon again. "Stop doing that! We can all relax, it's almost over!"

Sam chuckled. What idiots! This is obviously their first job. Hard to believe how inexperienced these idiots were.

"Mr. Lancer, are you sure that were not being followed?" asked Tucker.

"I told you, Mr. Foley, it would be completely, totally, and in all other ways inconceivable." Lancer replied. "No one in Elmer knows what we've done, and no one in Amity could have gotten here so fast." He leaned back pleased with himself and closed his eyes. A split-second later he opened one eye. "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

Tucker shrugged. "Oh, no reason," he said casually. "It's just that that I looked behind us and there's something there."

"WHAT?" The three men looked where Tucker was pointing. Sure enough, there was a shadow shaped like a ship coming in their direction. It was pretty far but it could easily catch up to them. Lancer tried not to jump to conclusions. "Perhaps it's just a local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise at night…in shark-infested waters."

_SPLASH!_

The three men turned around and saw that their captive jumped ship when they weren't looking. Clearly, she didn't hear the part where Lancer mentioned that the waters were full of sharks.

"_10,000 Leagues Under the Sea_!" Lancer exclaimed. He turned to Tucker. "Jump in after her!"

"I can't swim," Tucker said. Lancer turned to Kwan.

"I only dog-paddle."

"GRRRRRR!"

Sam was about twenty feet from the boat when a horrible ghostly wail filled the night air. If one can manage to listen carefully (provided their eardrums don't start bleeding), Sam could have sworn the wail sounded like it was wailing her name.

"SSSSAAAAAAAAMMMMM!"

A large dorsal fin suddenly appeared five feet from her face. She gasped. Sharks! Several more fins surfaced from the water slowly circling around her. Lancer decided to use the sharks as the source of the wail to scare Sam back into the boat.

"Do you know what that sound is, Highness? Those are the Wailing Sharks. If you don't believe me, just wait. They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh!" Normally, Sam would retort by saying there was no such thing but now was not the time for arguments. "If you swim back now, I promise, no harm will come to you. I doubt you'll get such an offer from a shark."

* * *

><p><em> Wanda looked up again when she heard a strange noise. It was just Timmy chewing on his pink hat.<em>

_ "Will you calm down?" she asked exasperatedly. "You know she doesn't get eaten by the sharks!"_

_ "I know that! Eels I can handle, but why did you make it sharks?" Timmy asked._

_ "Do you want me to get sued for copyright issues?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Then sharks it is! Now spit out your silly pink hat so I can continue the story."_

* * *

><p>Before one of the sharks could even take a bite out of the Goth, Kwan punched the shark in the snout and scooped her back into the boat.<p>

"Put her down! Put her down!" ordered Lancer. Kwan did as he was told as Lancer started binding Sam's wrists. Tucker looked back at the fast-approaching ship.

"Dude! I think the ship is getting closer!"

"He is no concern of ours!" Lancer yelled. "Sail on!"

He then glared at Sam. "I suppose you think you're very brave, don't you?"

Sam scowled at the man. "I'm a lot braver than you!"

The rest of the voyage was in silence. Occasionally looking at the mysterious ship that was slowly getting closer.

By dawn, they were closer to their destination. Tucker looked back for the umpteenth time. "Man! He's even closer than he was ten minutes ago! You think he's using the same wind we're using?"

"What difference does it make? Whoever he is, he's too late now! Behold! The Cliffs of Lunacy!" announced Lancer. Sam looked and saw very high cliffs. A fall from a height like that would surely kill her. Why they were called the Cliffs of Lunacy she'll never know. "Hurry up! Move the thing! And…that other thing!" he ordered.

Looks like they were expected since there was a harness waiting for them. Lancer began gloating victoriously. "Looks like we're safe from our mystery friend," he said as Kwan fasted Sam to the harness he put on. "Kwan is the only one I know who is strong enough to pull us to the top. Our mystery friend will be circling for hours to find a harbor."

Sam was shocked as Kwan started climbing the rope (Tucker and Lancer were also fastened). Lancer wasn't kidding! Kwan is strong.

Tucker looked down and his eyes widened. "Dude! He's climbing the rope! And he's gaining on us! Man, he's fast!"

"Inconceivable!" Lancer said in shock. He looked at Kwan. "Faster! Pick up the pace!"

"But Mr. Lancer," Kwan whined, "I thought I was going faster!"

Lancer growled in frustration. "_Jack and the Beanstalk_! You're supposed to be this Goliath! And yet he gains!"

"But I'm carrying three people," Kwan complained. "He's only carrying the clothes on his back!"

"No excuses!" Lancer scolded. "Go faster or I'll find myself a new giant!"

"Please don't fire me, Mr. Lancer," Kwan whined.

They finally reached the top of the cliffs. They removed their harnesses and tossed them aside. Sam could tell they were standing in the ruins of an abandoned arcade.

She managed to get a glimpse of him. His glowing aura meant one thing: he's a ghost! Not that Sam's surprised; ghosts wander around Amity all the time. Now that Sam thought about it, she's seen that ship before in a book. That's the pirate ship _Siren_. It's the same ship the Dread Pirate Phantom captained. Then that must mean Phantom is the one following them. Hopefully her captors haven't recognized him yet. She'll take her chances with Phantom. Sam's only heard rumors that Phantom was an actual ghost. If he was a ghost, why isn't he flying to the top of the cliffs?

Sam's train of thought was broken when she saw Lancer cut the rope!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope y'all are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! <strong>

**I had to include Phantom's Ghostly Wail because...well...I always...thought...it was cool. For those who are wondering, the Kingdom of Elmer comes from Amity Park's neighboring town, Elmertown. I think it's in the episode, "D-Stablized."**

**Review folks! Lend me your opinions! Because if you don't, well that would be...INCONCEIVABLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are! I thought it would be more suitable if the sword fight was a video game dual. It's still pretty funny. There is a reason why Phantom isn't flying but we'll get to that later. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Sam gasped as the rope was severed. The three men looked over the edge to see if Phantom fell to his…uh…death? Lo and behold, he was holding onto the wall of the cliff.

Tucker whistled. "Wow, he's got strong arms."

Lancer's jaw dropped. "_Of Mice and Men_! He didn't fall? Inconceivable!"

Tucker frowned, looking that the out of shape Sicilian. "Why do you keep using that word? I don't think it means what you think it means."

Lancer waved his hand dismissively. "He's obviously seen us with the Princess. Consequently, he must die! Kwan, carry the Princess. Mr. Foley, you catch up with us when he's dead. If he falls, fine. If not, kill him."

"I'll use the Soul Shredder," Tucker replied confidently referring to the sword at his waist. "Or can challenge him to a dual on the Internet."

"I don't care if you have to do the tango to kill him! Just do it!"

Kwan lifted Sam over his shoulder before approaching his friend. "Be careful, dude. People with white hair are usually crazy or really, really old. You can't trust them."

"How do you know?" Sam asked. "Have you even met someone with white hair?"

The two men ignored her. Sam sighed. "And they ignore me."

"I'm waiting!" Lancer called to Kwan. Tucker watches as they leave without him. He peers over the cliff and sees Phantom struggling to climb to the top. Something seemed off about the white-haired man.

"Hello down there!" Tucker called. Phantom slips a little and looks up. "How's it going?"

"Look, dude, I don't mean to be rude but this is harder than it looks and your talking is very distracting," Phantom stated.

Tucker waves. "My bad!" he apologizes. "Carry on!"

"Thank you." He continues to climb. Tucker then walks around, pulling out his PDA to check his e-mail. Nothing. He sighs, bored.

He then looks back down at Phantom. "You think you can pick up the pace?"

"If you're in such a hurry, dude, how about you throw me a rope, tree branch, a long pipe or something useful for me?" Phantom grunted.

Tucker shrugged. "As a matter of fact, I have some rope with me. It's a shame though. Because if I help you, I'm going to have to kill you."

Phantom frowned. "Well, that puts a damper on our relationship," he says sarcastically.

"I promise I won't kill you till you reach the top," Tucker insisted.

Phantom climbed another two inches. "That's comforting, man, but you're going to have to wait!"

"I hate waiting," Tucker mumbled to himself. He looked back at Phantom. "I'll give you my word as an African!"

"No good," Phantom grunted. "I've known too many Africans."

He slips a little but hangs on tight.

"I swear on the grave of my father, Maurice Foley, you will get to the top," Tucker said solemnly.

Phantom thought for a few moments. He then looked up at Tucker. "Throw me the rope!"

Tucker grabbed the leftover rope Lancer cut and threw it over the edge. Phantom grabbed hold of it. He tugged it twice, signaling Tucker to pull him up. Tucker was surprised by the white-haired man's weight. He's lighter than he looks. Phantom thanked him.

He climbed over the top. Tucker could now tell what was off about him: he's glowing! That was weird. Was he a ghost? Strange.

Phantom's fists began glowing green, ready to fight.

Tucker held up his hand, calming the white-haired stranger down. "Whoa, man! Wait till you're ready!"

Phantom blinked and smiled a little. "Thanks again."

"No problem, man."

Phantom pulled off his white boots. He poured rocks and sand out of them. Tucker was amazed on how much were in both boots. He squinted at Phantom, trying to get a closer look at something.

Phantom noticed. "What?"

"Uh, I don't mean to be nosy," Tucker hesitated, "but are you a vampire by any chance?"

Phantom looked at him questioningly. "Is this how you start all of your conversations?"

"No," Tucker said innocently. "I'm looking for a man who is a blue vampire who killed my dad ten years ago. My dad was a sword smith. He made some of the best swords ever. One day a man with silver hair came to him and requested him to make a special sword for him. Dad took the job."

Tucker pulled out the Soul Shredder and showed it to Phantom. He whistled. "I've never seen its equal."

Tucker smiled and put his sword back. "Took my dad a year to make it. When the silver-haired man returned, he demanded the sword but only one eighth of the price. My dad refused to give it to him. The man then transformed into a blue-skinned vampire with blood red eyes. He blasted at my dad with a magenta energy blast. It killed my dad instantly. I loved my dad so naturally I tried to challenge him to a dual. I lost big time. He spared me but he left me with this." Tucker took off his red beret. A bald spot was on the crown of his head. A scar from a burn was in the center. Tucker then put his hat back on.

Phantom looked at Tucker sympathetically. "How old were you?"

"I was ten years old," Tucker said sadly. Phantom cringed. Tucker then continued. "When I regained my strength, I dedicated my life to studying the sword…thanks to the Internet and video games. In my spare time I get the latest technology. I use it to find any hints on where the blue vampire might be. If I ever do find him I'm going to walk up to him and say, 'Hello. My name is Tucker Foley. You killed my dad. Prepare to die.'"

Phantom blinked. Impressive. "So you're been studying the sword ever since?"

Tucker released a sad sigh. "It's more like pursuing than studying these days. I usually drown my depression in video games. Occasionally it's whiskey, but not very often.

"I've been looking for this fruit loop for ten years and I haven't been any closer to avenging my dad than I was then. I'm starting to lose confidence. I just work for Lancer to put food on the table, pay my bills, and buy the latest technology. Not much money in the revenge game."

Phantom gave him a half-smile. "Well, I hope you find him."

"You ready to fight then?"

"How do you suggest we fight? As you can see, I'm clearly unarmed," said Phantom.

Tucker thought for a moment. He then had an idea. He pulled out two laptops and turned them on. He gave one to Phantom.

Phantom was confused. "What are we going to do? Use these as blunt objects until our skulls crack open?"

"No," Tucker replied. "On your screen, there's an icon labeled 'Doomed'. You ever played the game?"

Phantom's face lit up. "You bet! I'm quite a formidable player."

Tucker smirked. "Well, my white-haired friend, you're about to meet your match. You seem like a nice guy. I hate to kill you afterwards."

"You seem like a nice guy too. I hate to die after this."

"You ready?"

"Yep. You've been more than fair."

Both men started their games. Their avatars began fighting each other, shooting the weapons they were both using.

"You weren't kidding. You're pretty good," Tucker complimented. His avatar shot Phantom's, causing minor damage to it.

"Thanks," Phantom replied. "You're not so bad yourself. You've obviously gotten several cheat codes from the Internet."

"You've obviously gotten the same ones I have," Tucker said.

"Great minds think alike." Phantom's avatar turned intangible, dodging Tucker's attack.

"I know. I've gone to several fencing competitions in the past, swapping cheat codes as I go. But I'll admit, you're better than me."

"Then why are you smiling?" asked Phantom as his avatar shot a direct hit at Tucker's.

"Because I know something that you don't," said Tucker confidently.

"What's that?"

"I have a secret cheat code." With that, Tucker entered a cheat code. His avatar became three times its size. Tucker now had the upper hand. His avatar began stomping around, trying to squish Phantom's avatar.

"You're amazing! I'll admit I've never gotten that code yet," Phantom admitted.

"I ought to after ten years," said Tucker.

"I think it's only fair to tell you something," said Phantom.

"What's that?"

"I have a cheat code of my own!" Phantom then entered a cheat code. His avatar then grew TEN times its size.

Tucker's jaw dropped. "Who are you?"

Phantom smirked. "No one of importance."

"I must know."

"Get used to disappointment."

Phantom's giant avatar then squashed Tucker's avatar, killing it. He lost. He slowly shut down his laptop. Since Phantom won, Tucker dies.

He fell to his knees. "Kill me quickly. Put me out of my misery."

"I would as soon destroy Nintendo as a gamer like yourself," said Phantom casually. "Before I kill you, though, I might as well tell you a secret." He whispered something in Tucker's ear. He silently gasped, eyes widening. He got out his cell phone to try and call Lancer but Phantom grabbed it out of his hand and crushed it.

"Now that you know my secret, I trust you'll keep it. Of course even if you did tell anyone, I doubt anyone will believe you. You'll probably want an explanation but since I can't have you following me right now…" Phantom unleashes a small ghost ray to the back of Tucker's head. It wasn't strong enough to kill him or even leave a scar. It just knocked him out cold.

Phantom knelt down next to the unconscious Tucker. "Please understand. I hold you in the highest respect."

Phantom then stood up and looked up at the sky. He took a deep breath and unleashed a victory Ghostly Wail. It was loud enough for Lancer, Kwan and Sam, who were several miles ahead of him, to hear. Phantom then stole a Gatorade from Tucker's backpack, took a swig, and continued his chase.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a tricky chapter to write and the next chapter will be twice as tricky. As you all know I SUCK AT WRITING FIGHTING SCENES! Cut me some slack...hey! An axe pun!<strong>

**I'm trying to make these chapters as long as possible. Bear with me!**

**I need a little help: I know Kwan is Asian, but where exactly? Is he Chinese? Japanese? Vietnamese? Any idea? Let me know.**

**VampireFruitloopsRule: thank you for following this story! Keep reviewing! Tell your friends!**

**Zii Raevyn: Thank you for keeping track of all my stories! You've been a big help! Your reviews motivate me to keep going! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! It's a little short, bear with me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"_Catch Me If You Can_!" Lancer exclaimed. "INCONCEIVABLE!" The three were at a thin mountain path when they heard a Ghostly Wail in the distance. Tucker obviously lost to the white-haired stranger. How he lost, no one knows.

The three remaining travelers saw that Phantom was approaching them fast. Lancer turned to Kwan.

"Give her to me. Catch up with us as quick as you can," Lancer ordered.

Kwan was a little lost. "Uh…what am I supposed to do again?"

"Kill him your way."

Kwan smiled. "Alright! My way!" He paused, confused again. "What's my way again?"

Lancer face-palmed. "Grab a rock, hide behind a boulder, and in a few minutes, the White-Haired Man will come running around the bend. The second his head is in view, HIT IT WITH THE ROCK!"

Kwan frowned. "My way isn't very sportsmanlike."

Lancer drags Sam away, leaving Kwan behind. Sam doubted that Kwan could beat the Dread Pirate Phantom. He's a ghost after all! A large rock to the head wouldn't kill him, right?

Kwan grabs a large rock, hides behind a boulder, and waits for Phantom to arrive.

Phantom slows down as he reaches the bend in the trail. He stops for a moment and hesitates. He slowly…starts walking again…careful not to attract any attention that might be waiting for him. Sure enough, someone throws a large rock at him. It misses his head by inches. Phantom yelps and charges up his hands with energy, ready to fight.

Kwan steps into view, holding another large rock. He smiles. "I did that on purpose, you know. I don't _have_ to miss."

Phantom narrows his neon green eyes. "I believe you. What now?"

"We face each other like the Almighty intended," the Asian giant explained. "No weapons, no tricks. Skill against skill alone."

"You mean, you put down that rock and I don't use my powers and we kill each other like civilized people?"

Kwan lifts the rock higher. "I could kill you now."

Phantom quickly shook his head no and lowered his fists. He slowly approached Kwan. "Looks like you have the upper hand at hand-to-hand combat."

"It's not my fault that I'm the biggest or the strongest," said Kwan modestly. "I don't mean to brag but I don't even exercise." He casually tosses the rock away.

Phantom looks up at Kwan. He's never felt this puny before. Phantom tries punching Kwan in the stomach but to no avail. He didn't even flinch. He tries a series of blows with only his fists. Kind of hard to fight without using his ghost powers. Kwan just stands there, towering over the little Phantom (well, little to Kwan).

Phantom looks up at Kwan, frustrated, "Look, are you messing with me or what?" he panted.

Kwan just shrugged. "I just wanted you feel like you're doing a good job," he said innocently. "I don't like it when people die an embarrassing death. Did anyone mention that you're cold to the touch?" Clearly, he hasn't caught on that Phantom is a ghost. Kwan then charges at Phantom, full speed. He grabs Phantom in his large fists. When he opens them, he finds that there is no one in his hands. Kwan stood up, confused. He heard a whistle. He turns around to find Phantom leaning against a boulder.

"Wow! You're fast!" exclaimed Kwan.

"Good thing, too," Phantom replied.

Kwan gets ready to charge again. "Why did you dye your hair white? Did you bleach it? Or maybe your hair went white as you hit puberty?"

Phantom frowned at the questions, especially that last one. "Eh, I just think it's cool. Maybe someday it will be the hottest hair color. Then everyone will dye their hair white."

Kwan took that moment to charge. Phantom dodged and jumped on Kwan's back. It felt more like they were participants in a rodeo.

"I think I just figured out why you're giving me so much trouble," Kwan choked. Phantom was hanging on him by the neck.

"Oh really?" Phantom said. "Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not used to fighting someone, one-on-one," Kwan explained his voice starting to sound strained. "I'm used to fighting groups. You know, for charities and stuff like that." He was starting to slow down.

"How is this any different?"

"I can't use as many moves when I'm fighting one person."

Phantom sighed. He held on till Kwan passed out from lack of oxygen. Phantom got up and checked Kwan's pulse.

"I won't envy the headache you'll have when you wake up. In the meantime, rest well and dream of sexy geishas," he said to an unconscious Kwan. He took out the same bottle of Gatorade he stole from Tucker and took a sip. He then stood up, inhaled and released another victory Ghostly Wail into the sky.

**Meanwhile…**

Prince Aragon saw a rectangular imprint in the dust of the arcade ruins. There was a matching one right next to the first. A trail of what appeared to be a snake was next to both rectangles. Power cords. Count Plasmius was watching him try and figure out what happened moments ago. Aragon then noticed two sets of footprints going in two different directions.

"It appears that an online dual took place here," Aragon concluded. "These rectangular imprints in the dust are the same shape as a laptop. They must have been masters at whatever game they played."

"Do you know who won?" asked Plasmius.

Aragon looked at the footprints. He pointed to one set going in one direction. "The loser ran off alone." He pointed to the second set. "The winner followed those other footprints toward Elmer!"

"Should we go after both of them?" asked Plasmius.

Aragon got up to his feet. "The loser means nothing to me. All that matters is the Princess!" He turned to Plasmius and his soldiers. "This is obviously a plan made by the warriors of Elmer. We must be ready for whatever lies ahead."

Plasmius was a little skeptical. "Do you think we're walking into a trap?"

Aragon looked at Plasmius. "I think everything is a trap…which is why I'm still alive…so to speak." Aragon, Plasmius, and the rest of their men floated in the air and followed the second set of footprints.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it was short but the battle of wits is next! Yay! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The battle of wits is here! We all know that Phantom's wits are formidable but can he match wits with a Sicilian? Let's see...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Phantom finally reached the mountain peak. A picnic was laid out complete with a tablecloth, two goblets and a bottle of root beer in an ice bucket. Lancer was sitting on a small rock with Sam sitting blindfolded next to him. Lancer was holding a dagger at Sam's throat. Despite the fact that she was blindfolded, Phantom could tell she was afraid no matter how tough she acted.

Phantom stops in his tracks. The two men stare at each other.

"So it is down to you and it is down to me," Lancer said icily.

Phantom comes closer but Lancer stops him. "If you want her dead, then keep coming closer." He pokes Sam's neck a little with the dagger. Sam was getting even more nervous. She didn't want to be a ghost too. Who knows what Phantom will do to her if she became one!

"Let me explain," Phantom said calmly.

"There's nothing to explain," Lancer said. "You're trying to kidnap what I have rightfully stolen."

Sam growled. "Stolen? YOU kidnapped me first!" Lancer responded by shoving the dagger closer to her throat, shutting her up.

Phantom smirked. "Maybe we can make a compromise?"

"There will be no compromise," Lancer said, "and you're killing her." He shoved the dagger even closer to Sam's throat. She gasped.

Phantom wasn't backing down that easily. "If we can't make a compromise, I guess we're at an impasse."

Lancer looked at Phantom smugly. "Afraid so. I can't beat you physically, but you're no match for my brains."

Phantom snorted, trying not to laugh. "You think you're THAT smart?"

"Let me put it this way," said Lancer. "Have you heard of Aristotle, Socrates, Plato?"

"In that order: Yes, yes, and yes."

"All idiots."

"Really?" said Phantom. "Well, in that case I challenge you to a battle of wits."

Lancer stared at Phantom firmly. "For the princess?"

Phantom nodded. Sam yelled out, "I'm not a princess…YET!"

Both men ignored her. "To the death?" asked Lancer.

Phantom nodded again.

"Very well, I accept."

"Good. Pour the root beer," said Phantom. Lancer did so. Phantom pulled out a small packet from his jumpsuit. He hands it to Lancer. "Smell it but don't touch it."

Lancer took a whiff. "I don't smell anything."

Phantom took the packet back. "That's because it's iocane powder. It has no smell, no taste and it dissolves instantly in liquid. It is more deadlier than most poisons known to man."

Lancer was impressed. Phantom took both goblets and turned his back. A moment later he turns around, tossing the now empty iocane powder packet aside. He rotates the goblets a little and puts one in front of him and the other in front of Lancer.

"Okay, then," said Phantom. "Where is the poison? The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you pick a goblet and we drink. Winner gets the princess and lives. Loser…well…you know what happens."

Lancer scoffed at him. "But it's so simple. All I have to do is divine from what I know of you. Are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet, or his enemy's?"

Phantom raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Continue."

"Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I'm not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the root beer in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool; you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the root beer in front of me."

"So, you've made your decision?"

"Not remotely," said Lancer. "Because iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows. And Australia is entirely populated with criminals. And criminals are used to having people not trust them, as I don't trust you. So I can clearly not choose the root beer in front of you."

This impressed Phantom. "Wow! You really have dizzying intelligence."

"Wait till I get going!" Lancer exclaimed excitedly. "Now where was I?"

"Australia?"

"Yes! Australia! And you must have suspected I would have known where the powder came from, so I can clearly not choose the root beer in front of me."

"Now you're just stalling," said Phantom trying not to look nervous.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" asked Lancer. "You've beaten my giant, which means you're exceptionally strong. So, you could have put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your strength to save you. So I can clearly not choose the root beer in front of you. But, you've also bested my African, which means you must have studied. And in studying, you must have learned that man is mortal so you would have put the poison, as far away from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the root beer in front of me."

Now Phantom was struggling to stay awake. "You're trying to make me give something away. It won't work."

"It has worked," Lancer said triumphantly. "You've given everything away! I know where the poison is!"

"Then make your choice," Phantom dared.

"I will and I choose – what is that?"

Phantom turned around not knowing that Lancer switched the goblets while he wasn't looking. "I didn't see anything."

"Odd. I could have sworn I saw something," said Lancer innocently. He started to snicker.

Phantom noticed. "What's so funny?"

Lancer waved his hand dismissively. "I'll tell you in a moment. Let's drink. You from your glass, me from mine."

They both downed their goblets, although Lancer was a little hesitant at first.

Phantom smirked at Lancer triumphantly. "You guessed wrong."

Lancer started laughing. "You think I guessed wrong, that's what's so funny! I switched goblets when your back was turned. You fell victim to one of the classic errors. The most famous one is 'Never get involved in a land war in Asia.' But the only slightly less well known is this: 'Never mess with a Sicilian when DEATH is on the line!'"

He starts laughing uncontrollably. He suddenly stops and falls over, dead as a doornail. Phantom stood up and walked over to Sam. He took off her blindfold and cut her bindings with a ghost ray from his finger.

He smiled at Sam. "Finally! I thought he'd _never_ shut up!"

Sam frowned at him. "Who are you?" She might as well play along with his game. If she tells him that she knows whom he is…who knows what will happen.

"No one you should mess with," Phantom simply answered.

Sam looked down at the now dead Lancer. "Unbelievable! The whole time it was your cup that was poisoned."

Phantom chuckled. "They were both poisoned. As you can see, I'm a ghost. I'm immune to iocane powder."

He grabbed Sam's wrist and dragged her down the path.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Aragon was at the mountain bend studying what went on about an hour ago. Plasmius stood back and watched Aragon work.

The prince stood up. "Someone has beaten the giant," he growled. "Someone is going to suffer in Elmer if she dies."

* * *

><p><strong>Back with our heroes…<strong>

Phantom continued dragging Sam down the path. Sam was ready to pass out from exhaustion. The white-haired man stops and let's Sam go. She collapses on a rock.

"Catch your breath," he said to her. He then floated a few feet in the air in a sitting position.

Sam glared daggers at him. "I knew you were a ghost…since the cliffs."

Phantom raised his eyebrows. "Impressive. At least _you_ were smart enough to see that. Although the African, Tucker, seemed to notice something was off about me. The friendly giant – Kwan was it? – took note that my body temperature is cooler than most human beings. I would say that you three humans are probably the most observant ones I've ever encountered. That Lancer guy was too smart for his own good. He overlooked the fact that I was already dead while I was trying to masquerade as a human. If I came after them by flying then Aragon would have seen me from the horizon. I couldn't do that."

Sam didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. "So what now? You've obviously gotten me, the damsel-in-distress. What are you going to do to me?" she asked trying not to sound afraid.

Phantom tapped his chin, pretending to think about it. "How about I make you like me? I can turn you into a ghost."

Sam gasped. If she wanted to die, she wanted to die and move on to Paradise to be with Danny. She did NOT want to spend eternity in Purgatory! "Release me! Let me go! Whatever you want for ransom, you'll get it! Guaranteed!"

Phantom chuckled. "And that's worth the price of a woman? You're funny, Sammy!"

Sam scowled. It's no surprise that he knew her name. Everyone in Amity now knew who she was. "I was cutting you slack. No matter where you take me, here or the Ghost Zone, Prince Aragon will find you whether you're invisible or not. He makes the Red Huntress look like an amateur."

"You really think your dearest love will find you?"

Sam looked at Phantom, insulted. "Did you hear me say that he was my dearest love? No! Gross! But he will save me, that I know."

Phantom looked at Sam in disbelief. "Are you saying that you don't love your fiancée?"

"He's perfectly aware that I don't love him."

"In other words, you're saying you're not capable of love," Phantom concluded.

At this point, Sam's had enough of Phantom. "I've loved more deeply than you can even imagine!" she exclaimed angrily.

Phantom responds by cocking his fist. Sam flinches but doesn't back down. Nothing came. "That was a warning, Sammy," he said grimly. "Next time, I _will_ land a punch! In the Ghost Zone, there are severe consequences for lying to a ghost."

He grabbed her wrist and the two started running further down the path.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That was NOT easy to write! I better get a lot of reviews for this one! It was a pain in the neck! More will come soon!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**At last! The next chapter is here! Sorry for the delay! It's kind of hard to juggle writing two stories at once! I loved writing this chapter! Just remember I have to make some changes to avoid copyright issues! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Prince Aragon and Plasmius inspected a picnic where a dead Lancer was lying next to. Prince Aragon found an empty pouch and took a whiff at it.

"Iocane," Aragon concluded as he handed Plasmius the empty pouch to smell. "I bet my afterlife on it." He pointed at two sets of footprints that went further down the trail. "And those must be the princess's footprints. She's still alive, or was an hour ago. If she's not alive, I will be cross."

Plasmius agreed with him, grinning evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Sam and Phantom were at the edge of a steep ravine. The two stopped again for a rest. Phantom dropped Sam sharply and severely.

"Rest, Sammy," he said coldly.

Sam glared at him with narrow eyes. "I'm through playing 'Scared-Little-Girl' with you. I know who you are. You're the Dread Pirate Phantom."

Phantom bowed to her. "With pride. How can I help you, Sammy?"

"You can die again by being ripped apart molecule by molecule," Sam said icily.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Hardly civil, Sammy. Why are you cross with me?" asked Phantom innocently.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "You killed my love."

Phantom shrugged innocently. "It's possible. I've killed a ton of people," he said matter-of-factly. "Who was this love of yours? Another rich prince like this one? Ugly, rich, and scruffy?"

"No," said Sam. "He was a farm boy. Poor and perfect, with eyes like the clear sky on a cold winter day." At this point, Sam was getting close to tears as she remembered those happy days with Danny. "On the high seas, three years ago, your ship attacked. Everyone knows the Dread Pirate Phantom never takes prisoners."

He leaned back against a boulder. "Can't make exceptions," he said casually. "If word gets out that a ghost pirate has gone soft, people begin to disobey you and then it's nothing but work, work, work all the time."

Sam just about had it with Phantom. "DON'T YOU EVER MOCK MY PAIN!"

"Life is pain, Sammy," Phantom retorted. "Anyone who says differently is selling knockoffs on the street corner." He started circling Sam. "I think I remember this farm boy of yours. How long ago did you say it was? Three years ago?"

Sam nodded.

"Do you mind if I tell you?" he asked.

"Whatever," she answered dryly. "Nothing can change the fact that he's gone."

"He died well, in case you were wondering. No bribes, no groveling, no butt kissing. He just said, 'Please, please I need to live.' It was the 'please' part that I remember.

"I asked him what was so important. 'True love,' he answered. Then he spoke of a Gothic beauty, faithful to the end. I'm guessing he means you. You should be grateful I killed him before he found out what you really are."

That did it! No one mocked her heartache and got away with it. "And what am I?" she asked angrily as she stood up.

"Your enduring faithfulness," he answered. "Now tell me, after you found out I killed him did you get engaged to Aragon that same day? Or did you wait for a few weeks out of respect of us dead?"

"You ridiculed me once, never do it again!" she exclaimed her eyes flooding with tears. "I died that day!"

Before Phantom could reply with some kind of witty banter, he notices that Prince Aragon has finally caught up to them.

Catching him off guard, Sam growled, "And you can die again too for all I care!" She pushed him down the steep hill.

Phantom went tumbling down. "WHAT…EVER…YOU…SAAAAY!"

Sam immediately recognized those words. She realized who Phantom really was. "He's really my Danny! What have I done?" She leaped after him, rolling and tumbling down the ravine like Phantom.

By the time the two made it down to the bottom, both were battered and bruised. "Okay, not my best idea," Sam grunted. She turned her head to Phantom. A ring of light suddenly appeared around his waist. It split in two, turning the Dread Pirate Phantom into a scrawny, dirty young man with raven black hair. The Dread Pirate Phantom was really Danny Fenton!

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Aragon…<strong>

Prince Aragon and his crew make it to where Phantom and Sam were moments ago. They saw that the two fell into the ravine.

"He must have seen us coming," Aragon concluded, "which would might explain his panicking. Unless I'm wrong – and I'm never wrong – they're most likely heading straight into the Ecto Swamp."

Plasmius paled at the mentioning of the name.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with our heroes…<strong>

Danny came to and crawled over to Sam. "Are you hurt? Can you move?"

"Who cares? You're alive," Sam whispered as tears of joy flowed down her face. "If you want I can fly!"

Danny smiled his familiar goofy grin. "I told you I'd be fine. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"You were dead," said Sam. She was lost for words, she was so happy.

"Death can't destroy true love," Danny said softly. "All it can do is delay it for a little while. Told you nothing can stop it."

Sam smiled. "I'll never doubt you again."

Danny smiled warmly and stroked her hair. "You'll never need to."

They both have their first kiss in three years.

* * *

><p><em> "Okay! Time out!" Timmy shouted. Wanda looked up from the book.<em>

_ "What is it this time?" she asked. "I was just getting to the good part."_

_ Timmy rolled his eyes. "The kissing part. Are they going to make out?"_

_ Wanda held in a laugh. This is coming from a boy who has been trying to get the most popular girl to kiss him for years. "Why are you so bothered by it? It's not like YOU'VE tried kissing Trixie before."_

_ "Yeah," said the sick ten-year-old boy, "but I've always thought kissing someone was just lip-to-lip. Not two people shoving their tongues down each other's throats."_

_ "Someday you'll understand," Wanda said sagely._

_ Timmy rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. Skip to the Ecto Swamp. That sounded cool!"_

* * *

><p>Danny and Sam raced along the floor of the ravine. The two stopped and looked up at Prince Aragon and his men.<p>

"Ha! Your skunk fiancée is too late," said Danny. "Few more feet and we'll be safe and sound in the Ecto Swamp."

Sam paled. "Are you insane? We'll never survive the Ecto Swamp!"

"Don't be silly," Danny said casually. "You're only saying that because no one ever has."

The lovebirds eventually enter the swamp. The swamp was filled with dead trees, green mist, and other swampy stuff that one would find in the movie "Creature from the Black Lagoon".

Danny surveyed their surroundings. "Not bad."

Sam looked at him in disbelief. Danny looked back. "What? I'm not saying we should build a summer home here but the trees are kind of cool."

The two of them begin walking deeper into the swamp. They heard a strange popping noise. A spurt of green fire erupts from the ground, lighting part of Sam's dress on fire. Sam tried to remain calm but if _your_ dress caught on fire, the calmness doesn't last long. Danny forces Sam to sit down. He lifts his hand up and it begins to glow blue. Sam felt coldness immediately replace the hotness that was once on her skirt.

Sam was bewildered. Danny laughed nervously. "Well, that was an adventure." He helped Sam to her feet and the two began walking again. They heard a familiar popping noise. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and the two became intangible. Green fire erupted from the ground where Sam was standing. Instead of bursting into flames again, all she felt was warm air blasting _through_ her.

The fire disappeared and the two became tangible again. Sam looked at Danny, wanting an explanation. "Intangibility," he explained. "Things can go right through me without leaving a scratch, or burn in this case."

"Oh," Sam said nervously. What happened to her love these past three years? He seemed more…confident.

"You gotta admit, though," Danny said, "the Ecto Swamp really knows how to keep you on your toes."

For a while, the two continued walking through the Ecto Swamp. Sam listened to Danny's three-year odyssey. "Soon this will be nothing but a happy memory. The _Siren_ is anchored on the other side of this swamp. As you've already guessed, I'm Phantom."

Sam was confused. "Okay. Back up for a moment. One: how did you get ghost powers? And two: how can you be the Dread Pirate Phantom? You've been gone for three years. Phantom has been terrorizing the seas for fifteen."

Danny grinned. "I was wondering the same thing. I got my ghost powers while working on a manmade portal to the Ghost Zone. Phantom stole the blueprints from my parents. Some idiot put the 'On' switch inside the thing. When I went in to turn it on, the portal came to life with me still in it. When I woke up, I saw that my hair turned white and my eyes were neon green."

Sam nodded. It seemed to make sense. Danny's parents were ghost hunters after all. "Okay, that explains how you survived the iocane powder, but what about Phantom? He's been haunting the seas for fifteen years. How did you become Phantom?"

Another popping sound announced another burst of green flames. Danny quickly turned Sam intangible until the fire subsided. They then continued walking.

"What I told you about saying 'please' is true," Danny answered. "Phantom was interested, as well as my description of your beauty." Sam blushed. "Then I got my ghost powers. Phantom then decided something. 'All right, Ghost Boy, I've been looking for a valet. You can try it tonight. I'll most likely have your pelt on my wall in the morning.'"

"Ew," said Sam cringing at the thought.

Danny continued. "Two years he said that to me. 'Good night, Ghost Child. Nice work. Sleep well. I'll most likely have your pelt on my wall in the morning.' It was actually pretty cool. I learned how to use my ghost powers from my transformations to that little ice trick I did on your dress moments ago."

Danny's hand glowed blue. An ice crystal appeared in his hand. He gave it to Sam. "Cool…no pun intended," she said. Danny chuckled.

"Eventually, Phantom and I became friends. And then it happened."

"What?" asked Sam pocketing her gift. "What happened?"

"Phantom got so rich, he decided to retire," Danny explained. "So one day, he called me to his cabin and told me a secret. 'I am not the Dread Pirate Phantom. My name is Skulker. I inherited the _Siren_ from the previous Dread Pirate Phantom just as you are to inherit it from me. The previous Phantom was not the real guy either. His name was Technus. The real Phantom has been retired for twelve years and is living like a king in Hawaii."

"You're kidding!" Sam explained.

"I was surprised too. They're ghosts, they can't age. Then Skulker explained to me the significance to the name thing. It's supposed to strike fear into the hearts of the bravest of souls. Think about it. No one would surrender to the 'Dread Pirate Danny.'"

Sam agreed. "That doesn't sound intimidating at all."

"So we went to shore and got a new crew. Skulker stayed and was first mate, all the time calling me Phantom. He kept that up until everyone called me that and then retired. That pretty much sums it up. Now that we're together, I'll retire and find someone else to replace me. You understand all of that?"

Sam looked at Danny bewildered. Getting captured by ghost pirates, getting ghost powers, and keeping up an evil ghost pirate's reputation. He changed a lot during those three years he was gone. He still looked a little scrawny but there was also a hint of muscle in his arms. Sure, he had muscle when he was a farm boy but now it seems more noticeable.

Sam walked ahead of Danny, trying to come to terms with the story he just told her. Without warning, the ground suddenly swallowed her whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Again with the cliffhangers! Why? <strong>

**Sorry folks! I had to stop somewhere! Give me more reviews! It took me forever for someone to review the previous chapter! Thank you Karyn Phantom! Your review is much appreciated! Please keep reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**At last the next chapter is here! Man! This chapter was NOT easy to write! I hope it was worth the wait for ya'll!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The moment the vegetarian Goth disappeared into the ground, Danny transformed into Phantom. "GOING GHOST!"

The boy went intangible and disappeared into the ground. The swamp was silent for several moments before Phantom emerged from the ground holding Sam gasping for air. He landed on solid ground and placed Sam on a stump to sit on. She coughed and gasped for air. Sand covered her from head to toe.

"We'll never make it," Sam gasped. "Might as well die here."

Phantom turned Sam intangible making the sand on her fall off of her.

"No," Phantom said comfortingly making them both tangible. He stroked her black. "We're almost out of here." He gave her the rest of the energy drink. She slowly drained the bottle. She stood up and the two continued walking.

"We'll be fine," reassured Phantom. "I mean, name the horrors of the Ecto Swamp."

"Well, there is the green fire spurts," Sam started.

"There's a popping noise before the flames come out of the ground. We can easily avoid those," Phantom answered.

"The Houdini Quicksand?"

"Well, thanks to you we now know what it looks like. We can avoid that too."

"What about the EOUS's?"

"Ecto-pusses Of Unusual Size? I don't believe they exist." The second Phantom said that, an ecto-pus grabbed Phantom's angle and pulled him towards it. Phantom retaliated by shooting a ghost ray at it, setting him free. The eight-armed fiend tried again. The tentacle grazed Phantom's side. He shot another ghost ray at it. Another tentacle knocked him out of sight. The creature then laid its eyes on Sam. It picked her up and began constricting her.

"DANNY!"

Phantom then flies back into view and blasts the ecto-pus again. It flinched and dropped Sam. Phantom caught her before she hit the ground. He placed her in a tree, out of danger, while he finished the fight. He flew back to the monster, ready to fight again. Several tentacles shot out at him. He dodged every one of them. The monster didn't give up. It kept trying to grab Phantom but he dodged them by flying in all directions. Several minutes later the ecto-puss's tentacles were a tangled mess, completely immobilized. Phantom then sent an ice beam at the ecto-puss, freezing the creature.

He then flew up to Sam and scooped her up bridal style. He then floated down to the ground and gently put her back on her feet. Sam thanked him with a kiss that Phantom gratefully returned.

The two then finally made it out. Sam could easily see the ocean through the thin trees.

"We made it," Sam grinned.

"See? Told you we'd be fine," said Phantom confidently.

The two were about to kiss again. When Prince Aragon and his men approached the two. Aragon was anything but happy.

"Surrender!" ordered Aragon.

"If by 'surrender' you mean you want to surrender to me? Then I accept," Phantom said smugly.

"I give you points for your courage," Aragon stated. "Don't make an imbecile out of yourself."

Phantom chuckled. "You won't catch us. We know the secrets to the Ecto Swamp. We can live a very happy life there. Of course if you feel like dying again, you're welcome to come visit us."

Aragon was losing his patience. "I'm telling you again. Surrender!"

"Forget it," growled Phantom charging up his fists, ready to fight. While the two ghosts were swapping insults at each other, Sam noticed that several ghosts in SWAT uniforms aiming their weapons at Phantom.

"I'm telling you one last time! SURRENDER!" roared Aragon.

"OBLIVION FIRST!" Phantom roared back.

"Promise me you won't hurt him!" yelled Sam.

Both ghosts looked at the Goth, confused. "WHAT?" they yelled in unison.

Sam slowly walked toward Aragon. "If we surrender and I go back to Amity with you, will you promise not to hurt him?"

Aragon smiled grimly. "May I live another hundred years and never hunt again."

Sam gestured toward Phantom. "He's a sailor on the pirate ship _Siren_. Promise me you'll take him back to his ship."

"It will be done, my dear," Aragon promised. Sam cringed inwardly at the way she was just addressed.

Aragon leaned toward Plasmius. "Once we're out of sight, take him back to Amity and throw him in the Pit of Gloom," he whispered.

Plasmius grinned evilly. "I'll make sure of it."

Sam looked at Phantom with her eyes slowly flooding with tears. Phantom had a look on his face that spoke of pain, betrayal, and heartache. "I lost you once and it practically destroyed me," Sam sobbed. "I can't stand the thought of losing you again."

Aragon then scooped her up and flew away toward Amity. Phantom stared at them in a daze. Plasmius approached him, snapping him out of it.

"Come now," Plasmius said. "We must return you to your ship."

Phantom scoffed. "Lying through your teeth won't get you anywhere. Unlike you, I'm a ghost of my word." He then stared at Plasmius, squinting. Something was familiar about him…

"What?"

Phantom snapped his fingers. "Now I remember! You look like the blue vampire!" he exclaimed. "Someone I know is looking for you."

Plasmius then shot a ghost ray at Phantom, knocking him out.

~0~0~0~

Danny slowly woke up, no longer Phantom. He was strapped to an examination table in some sort of dungeon. He had a major headache. A ghost named Klemper walked into the dungeon. He had blue skin, yellow hair and buckteeth. He was wearing pink striped footy pajamas.

The ghost approached Danny, carrying a try of medical tools. "Where am I?" Danny asked.

"The Pit of Gloom," said Klemper as he started cleaning some of Danny's wounds. "Don't even try to faze out of this place. The walls are completely ghost-proof. No one's gonna rescue you. The only way out is secret. Only me, Prince Aragon, and Count Plasmius know the way out."

"So I'm stuck here till I die?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, till they kill you," said Klemper.

Danny was confused. "Then why are you healing me? I'm gonna die anyway."

"Aragon and Plasmius insist that their victims should be healthy before they die."

Danny paled. "So I'm going to be tortured?" Klemper nodded. "I think I can handle…t-t-t-torture," Danny stuttered trying to sound brave. All those years living without Sam was torture enough!

"No, you won't!" Klemper exclaimed cheerfully.

"Why's that?" Danny was afraid of what the answer would be.

"Since you survived the Ecto Swamp then that means you're strong," explained Klemper, "but no one will survive the Plasmius Maximus."

Danny didn't like the thought of that. He looked at Klemper again who asked, "If you live through this, will you be my friend?"

~0~0~0~

Since Aragon and Sam returned to the palace, she has been in a daze. All day she would wander the castle, her eyes void of any life. If she were a ghost she would have fit right in.

Aragon and Plasmius observed her as she passed them for the fifth time that day. Plasmius looked at Aragon. "What's the matter with her? She looks like she's in shock after witnessing a murder."

"I'm just as confused as you are," Aragon replied. "She's been like that ever since the Ecto Swamp."

~0~0~0~

Sam tried to run towards the prison courtyard. Every ghost in Amity was gathered there to witness the ultimate punishment for any ghost: Oblivion! Only the most dangerous of ghosts are sent there as punishment. Once you go in there, you can never come back.

Sam pushed her way through the crowd. An executioner ghost was floating behind a shackled Phantom. Sam tried to call out to him.

"DANNY!"

Phantom turned around to see Sam but the executioner pushed him into the portal leading to Oblivion. "NNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sam woke up in cold sweat. Her nightmares were getting worse. The guilt was killing her. She had to break the engagement off and return to Danny. She went to Prince Aragon's study to break the news to him. Her parents were going to be anything but happy about this.

"I love Danny Fenton!" Sam exclaimed. "Always have, always will! I would rather die than marry you!"

Aragon looked shocked and looked to Count Plasmius. They then looked at Sam.

"Very well, my dear Samantha," said Aragon standing up from his desk. "Consider our wedding off." He then turns to Plasmius. "Did you return this Danny to his ship?"

"Yes, Your Highness," answered Plasmius.

"Then we will alert him," Aragon stated. He turns back to Sam. "Samantha, are you sure about this? Remember it was _you_ who left him in the Ecto Swamp. I should also remind you that ghost pirates are not ghosts of their word."

"Danny will always come for me!" Sam snapped. She knew Danny would understand why she did what she did for him.

Aragon had an idea. "How about this? You write four letters, one for each direction, and I will send my fastest ships. The Dread Pirate Phantom usually visits Amity during this time of year. We'll deliver the letter to him. If Danny accepts, good for you both. If not, please consider me as a substitute for suicide. Deal?"

Sam nodded and leaves to write her letter. Sam really wished that Aragon would get computers and Internet installed in his castle. She's not used to waiting several days for her grandmother to reply to her via snail mail.

~0~0~0~

Aragon and Plasmius floated through a forest, chatting about Sam's sudden announcement.

"She's feisty for her age, don't you think?" asked Plasmius.

Aragon frowned. "I'm aware of that. The people have taken a liking to her. It's strange though. When I hired Lancer to abduct and murder her on the night of the engagement party, I thought the plan was flawless."

"But?" Plasmius sensed a catch.

"It's going to be even more tragic when I strangle her on our wedding night. Once Elmer is blamed, the people of Amity will want to go to war," Aragon said an evil grin slowly appearing on his face.

The two ghosts eventually reached a giant dead tree with several knots at its base. Plasmius then started examining every knot as if he's looking for something.

"Now which knot was it again?" he asked himself. "I know it's here somewhere…AH! There it is!" He pushed on a knot, which sank further into the tree. A secret door was revealed.

Plasmius opened the door and turned to Aragon. "Care to join me in the Pit? Daniel's got his strength back and I'm think of using the Plasmius Maximus on him tonight."

Aragon patted the blue vampire's shoulder. "Vladimir, my friend, as much as I'd enjoy watching someone else in pain I must decline. I have a wedding to arrange, a wife to murder, and Elmer to frame for it. My hands are full."

Vlad grinned. "Very well, Your Highness but you don't know what you're missing! Get some rest. If you don't have your health, then you have nothing."

He disappeared into the tree ready to test his new invention. Aragon slowly walked back to the castle, relishing in the fact that no one will stop his plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeep! Not the Pit! <strong>

**I substituted the Machine with the Plasmius Maximus for a reason: the Machine takes years off someone's lifespan. I'm sure no one wants that done to our favorite halfa even IF this is a story within a story! **

**Keep those reviews coming! My self-esteem is rising! Yay!  
><strong>

**Death101 - Fox Version thank you for your reviews! I love hearing your opinion on these past few chapters! Spread the word about this story! Check out my other stories too! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the mix up folks! The website was being wacky with me! One moment the next chapter was there, the next moment it's gone! Weird...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Plasmius glided into the Pit of Gloom. Danny was strapped to an examination table with a large machine hovering over him. Klemper was lowering one end of the machine towards Danny's chest. It looked like a cattle prod.

Plasmius grinned evilly. "It's lovely isn't it? Took me ten years to invent it. I'm sure by now you're aware that I have an extraordinary interest in the science of pain. Currently, I'm keeping a journal with the results of the subject. Now, I want you to be completely honest and tell me how the Plasmius Maximus makes you feel."

Danny scowled at the blue vampire. Klemper looked up at Plasmius. "If he survives, can he be my friend?"

"Be quiet!" barked Vlad. "Otherwise you'll be my next test subject."

"Hey, Klemper," Danny said, "how about we switch places? You be the test subject and I'll be the Igor for a little while!"

"I said, 'be quiet!'" shouted Vlad. He went to the control panel. "This will be our first try, so I'll be starting at the lowest level."

He turned the dial to one, the lowest setting. The machine came to life. The cattle prod then stabbed Danny's chest, electrocuting him. Danny howled in pain. For several minutes it was like this. Plasmius then turned the Plasmius Maximus off. The machine then died down. By this time, Danny was gasping from screaming so much.

Plasmius then pulled out a journal and opened it. "Now, the Plasmius Maximus is designed to cancel out your ghost powers for at least twelve hours. I started at one so that means you're powerless for one hour. Now, be honest for me. How do you feel after this experiment?"

Danny's only response was a whimper that sounded like an injured puppy.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "That's an interesting response."

~0~0~0~

Aragon sat at his desk, swamped. Papers were scattered all over his desk. A young man, about Danny's age, entered and knelt before Aragon.

Aragon looked up. "Dash."

"Your Highness," Dash answered.

"Rise," Aragon ordered.

Dash did so. Aragon rose from his desk and approached Dash. "As Chief Enforcer of Amity, I trust you with this secret: killers from Elmer have infiltrated Bandit Woods. They plan to murder my bride on the night of our wedding."

The blonde oaf scratched his head. "That's weird. My spy network hasn't told me anything like that lately. Are you sure about this?"

Before Aragon could answer, Sam entered Aragon's study. "Anything from Danny yet?" she asked.

Aragon approached her. "Soon, my dearest. Patience is a virtue."

Sam frowned at him. She could tell something was up. "Danny will come for me. You just wait."

"Of course."

Sam left the study to continue writing to her grandmother, her only comfort while she waited patiently for Danny to rescue her.

Once Sam was out of sight, Aragon turned to Dash. "No one will murder her. On the day of the wedding, I want Bandit Woods cleared out and every resident arrested."

Although Dash was a total moron, he knew Bandit Woods inside and out. "Uh, you know many of the thieves and bandits will resist arrest. My regular enforcers won't be able to handle it all."

"Then form a Brute Crew. I want those woods cleared by the wedding," Aragon ordered.

"It won't be easy," Dash said tentatively.

Aragon sighed, frustrated. "Then you try ruling the world some day."

~0~0~0~

**Bandit Woods**

Dash's Brute Crew invaded the Bandit Woods the next day, the day of the wedding. A white ghost named Walker approached Dash.

"Is everyone out?" asked Dash.

"Almost," Walker answered, "but we're having some trouble with an African boy."

"Then give him some trouble," Dash ordered.

~0~0~0~

Tucker was a wreck. He had spent the past twenty-four hours on the Internet researching nonstop on his laptop. His eyes were bloodshot; he hadn't shaved or eaten. He would have drowned his depression in whiskey but after experiencing his first hangover, he hadn't gone near the stuff. Instead, he's been browsing the Internet looking for information about the secret Phantom told him.

Tucker should have known that Phantom was a ghost masquerading as a human. All Phantom had to do was not float and he could easily pass as a human, unless someone noticed he was glowing a little. Phantom's little secret: he's really a halfa who is looking for his true love, who happens to be Aragon's fiancée. Hopefully the prince doesn't know about that.

A halfa: that is the rarest breed of ghost; half human, half ghost. Ectoplasm must be fused into the DNA of a human in order to create one. Now that Tucker thought about it, black rings appeared at the silver-haired man's waist when he changed into the blue vampire ten years ago. That meant only one thing: the blue vampire was also a halfa! If that's the case, then he's vulnerable to ghost hunting equipment. Too bad Tucker was too depressed to get any right now. He was also getting impatient.

"Alright, Lancer, I'm waiting for you! You told me to go back to the beginning if I ever screw up. I've done that. Now where are you?" Tucker muttered to himself.

Walker then appeared in front of Tucker. "Move it, punk."

"I'm not moving from this spot!" Tucker cried. He pulled out his Soul Shredder and waved it around wildly.

"Aragon's orders…"

"I don't give a ghost's butt about Aragon!" Tucker yelled back. "I'm supposed to wait for Mr. Lancer. I'm not moving!"

Walker had enough of this young man. He called to one of the members of the Brute Crew. "You! Brute! Get over here!"

Tucker wasn't paying attention. "I. AM. WAITING. FOR. LANCER!"

"I hope you soon find the right answer," answered a voice that clearly didn't belong to Walker.

Tucker looked up to see who was talking to him. It was Kwan.

"Hello, Tucker."

"Kwan! It's you!"

"True." Walker tried to sneak up on Tucker to knock him out but Kwan was quicker. Kwan knocked Walker out with a simple punch and then sucked him into a thermos.

Tucker was surprised. "How did you...?"

"Ghost Gauntlets," Kwan explained. "I can fight ghosts in hand-to-hand combat. And this is the Fenton Thermos. It captures ghosts. All of this was given to me courtesy of Fenton Works."

The name rang a bell but Tucker decided to put in the back of his mind for later. Kwan looked Tucker over.

"You don't look so good," Kwan said worriedly. Tucker burped in his face. "You don't smell good either."

"I guess, man. I feel fine," Tucker said. He started to walk but fell to the ground. The sound of snoring indicated Tucker fell asleep. That's what happens when one researches ghost for twenty-four hours nonstop.

Now that they were reunited, Kwan helped Tucker regain his strength. He filled Tucker in about Lancer's death, Aragon's plan, and the blue vampire, Vlad Plasmius.

"Okay, so where is Plasmius so I can send him away with my Soul Shredder?" asked Tucker now fully recovered in a matter of hours.

"He's with Aragon at the castle. It's guarded by at least thirty ghosts," Kwan answered.

"Approximately, how much can you take?" asked Tucker.

"I'm guessing about ten," Kwan guessed.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and did some math. "That leaves twenty for me. There's no way I can handle that many." He sits down, defeated. "If only Lancer was here. He's the one with the brains."

"But I told you. Lancer's dead."

Tucker stroked his chin, deep in thought. He then snapped his fingers. "Not Lancer! We need Phantom!"

"Huh?"

"Think about it, dude. He was able to beat you in strength, your best feature! He bested me at Doomed! My favorite game! He must have outsmarted Lancer. If there's anyone who is able to figure out how to infiltrate Aragon's castle it's Phantom. Let's go!"

Kwan became confused. "Go? Go where?"

"To find Phantom! Duh!" Tucker snapped.

"But you don't know where he is," Kwan argued.

"Don't bug me with your nonsense," Tucker argued back. "After ten long years, I'll finally avenge my father's death! There will be ectoplasm tonight!"

~0~0~0~

Dash enters Aragon's chambers to find him polishing his amulet. He kneels. Aragon looks up.

"Rise and report," Aragon commanded.

"Bandit Woods has been cleared out. We have thirty ghosts guarding the castle," Dash reported.

"Double it," Aragon replied. "The princess must be kept safe."

"Got it. Don't worry. I have the only key to the castle gate," Dash said. He pulled out a key that was on a chain around his neck. Sam then enters Aragon's chambers.

"Anything from Danny yet?" she asked.

"Ah! My dearest," Aragon greeted. "Tonight is our wedding. Tomorrow, we shall be escorted to the Amity Channel where every ship in my navy will accompany us on our honeymoon!"

"Except those four ships you sent," Sam said dryly.

"Uh…yes! Yes, except for those four," Aragon answered hesitantly. Sam scowled at him.

Dash, seeing that it was about to get ugly, slipped out of Aragon's chambers. "Your Highnesses."

As soon as Dash was gone, Sam dropped her goody-two-shoes act and confronted the prince. "You never sent any ships, did you?" she asked accusingly. "Don't even bother lying to me. It wouldn't matter anyway. Danny will get me out of this rat hole."

Aragon scoffed. "You're such a silly girl."

"Am I?" Sam asked. "Maybe I am for not seeing what you really are. A cowardly wimp with a stone cold heart!"

Aragon leaned in close to Sam's face. "I would not say such things if I were you," he threatened.

"Why not?" Sam retorted. "You'll never hurt me. The Red String of Fate binds Danny and me! You can hunt all you want and you'll never track it. You'll never break it! Not with a million swords! And by 'cowardly wimp' I mean you're the most pathetic ghost to ever wander the earth!"

Aragon went over the edge. He grabbed Sam's wrist, hard, and dragged her out of his chambers and locked her in her chambers.

"YOU'LL REGRET THOSE WORDS MADAM!" he yelled trying to keep what's left of his temper under control. He then left the castle and stomps off toward the Pit of Gloom to dispose of his competition.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! I hate the next part! More will come!<strong>

**I wanted to include the Red String of Fate! It's something I picked up while watching anime when I was little. I figured the 'bonds of love' sounded a little corny for me so I changed it. Hope that's okay!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! New chapter! It was fun writing it especially at the end! Enjoy folks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Aragon stormed into the Pit of Gloom. Plasmius was writing in his journal while Klemper played solitaire with some cards and Danny was whistling folksongs. Aragon marched over to Danny who ceased his whistling.

"You two truly love each other and so you might have been truly happy," Aragon hissed.

Danny scoffed. "_Might?_ I think you mean we _will_ be truly happy."

Aragon sneered at him. "What you have occurs once in a century." Danny gave him a smug look. "So I think no man in a century will suffer as greatly as you will."

Prince Aragon then went to the controls of the Plasmius Maximus, pushed Plasmius out of the way and turned the machine on. He then turned the setting to twelve, the highest setting.

Plasmius panicked. "NO! Not to twelve!"

The machine roared to life. The Plasmius Maximus shocked Danny like never before. This kind of pain was worse than any torture imaginable. Danny screamed in pain. His screams were so loud, everyone in Amity could hear them. Sam's family heard it, Danny's family heard it, Dash's Brute Crew heard it and even Sam herself heard it. She did not recognize it but it still sent shivers down her spine.

Luckily Kwan and Tucker heard it too. They were trying to get through the crowded marketplace when they heard it. Everyone was silent as they listened to the mystery screams of agony.

Tucker, however, recognized those screams. "Kwan! Listen!"

Kwan listened. "You mean that screaming?"

Tucker gave him a deadpanned look. "What else? That sounds like Phantom."

"Why do you think he's screaming?"

"Phantom's true love is marrying some other dude tonight. Why else is he screaming like that? I made that same scream myself when Plasmius murdered my dad ten years ago. The Scream of Ultimate Suffering," Tucker explained.

They then tried to follow the source of the screams that now faded away to silence again. Unfortunately the marketplace was far too crowded.

"Excuse me! 'Scuse me! Excus – Hey! Out of the way! Kwan? A little help, please?"

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Kwan shouted. The crowd immediately parts.

"Thanks," thanked Tucker.

~0~0~0~

Eventually, two hours later, the two misfits made their way to the woods where the trail went cold at a dead tree with several knots at the base.

"Dead end," Tucker muttered.

"Now what?" Kwan asked. They heard someone coming in their direction and they both hide. Klemper then appears. He was pushing a wheelbarrow, whistling a tune, happy as a clam.

Tucker appears and stops Klemper in his tracks, the Soul Shredder poking his nose. Kwan then appears with the Fenton Thermos pinned to Klemper's back.

"Do either of you want to be my friend?" he asked.

"It depends," Tucker replied. "Where's Phantom?"

"Uh…I don't know what you're talking about," Klemper answered nervously.

"You got there from these woods, right?" asked Kwan.

"Uhh…umm…"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Kwan, how about you jog his memory?"

Kwan then hits Klemper on the head (thanks to the Ghost Gauntlets). Unfortunately, Kwan hit him a little too hard. Klemper fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kwan looked at what he just did. "Uh, Tucker? I think I jogged him a little to hard. Sorry."

Tucker face-palmed. "Never mind," he sighed. "Suck him up." Kwan sucked the unconscious Klemper into the Fenton Thermos.

"So now what?" Kwan asked. "Where do you think Phantom is?"

Tucker pulled out his Soul Shredder. "Okay, Dad," Tucker whispered to himself. "After ten years, you're finally going to rest in peace. But in order to do that I need to find someone who can help me. Guide my sword."

Tucker then starts walking toward the tree. Kwan slowly followed nervously. The tip of Tucker's sword pokes on one of the knots. Tucker, thinking he failed, puts his sword away and walks away to sulk. Kwan, curious about the knot the Soul Shredder poked, examined it. He pushes the knot deeper into the tree. A secret door appeared.

"Tucker! I found a way in!" Kwan called.

Tucker looked up and saw the now visible door. "Nice job, Kwan!" The two gave each other a high-five and entered the tree.

The room they were in now looked like a torture chamber. They saw Danny lying on the examination table, seemingly dead. Kwan approached the unconscious halfa and checked on his pulse. Tucker found an open journal at the control panel to the Plasmius Maximus and began reading it.

"He's still alive, Tuck!" Kwan called.

Tucker nodded. "That may be true, dude, but in the state he's in now, he's powerless to fight. According to these notes, Phantom's gonna be like this for the next ten hours."

"But we don't have enough time to wait for his powers to come back!" Kwan exclaimed. "This is his only chance to rescue Princess Samantha and your only chance to fight Vlad Plasmius!"

* * *

><p><em>"Wanda, hold on!" Timmy interrupted.<em>

_ Wanda looked up. "What's wrong, honey? Is your fever going up again?"_

_ "No. Danny is going to get his powers back in time to rescue Sam right? I mean, how is Danny going to get his powers back in time to stop the wedding? He can't wait ten hours. I don't need to flunk math to know that."_

_ "Do you want me to finish the story or not?" Wanda asked exasperatedly._

_ "Yeah," Timmy answered, "but how are they going to rescue Sam? By the time Danny gets his powers back, it will be too late!"_

_ Wanda winks at her godchild. "What they need is more __**time**__."_

_ Timmy, curious about Wanda's hint, calmed down and listened to Wanda read again._

* * *

><p>Tucker then snapped his fingers. He smirked at Kwan. "We Foleys don't give up that easily. Get Phantom off that examination table. I have an idea. How much money do you have?"<p>

Kwan pulled out his wallet and counted his money. "Fifty bucks."

"Good enough," Tucker mumbled. Kwan removed the straps from Danny's limbs.

Kwan tilted his head as he looked at Danny. "Are you sure this is Phantom? This guy has black hair. Phantom's hair is white."

Knowing that time is of the essence, Tucker just simply stated. "Long story short: that's Phantom in human form. Now come on! We need to get to Timeline Tower."

"Why did you ask me to count my money anyway?" asked Kwan as he threw an unconscious Danny over his shoulder. "And why do we need to go to Timeline Tower? I thought we were going to rescue the princess and avenge your father."

"Because, my simpleminded friend, Timeline Tower is the only place in Amity where one can buy more time."

~0~0~0~

Tucker and Kwan eventually made it to Timeline Tower on the outskirts of town. Tucker pounded on the door. "Go away!" cried a voice from behind the door.

Tucker kept pounding on the door. Eventually, a green woman opened the window on the door. "What do you want?"

Both Kwan and Tucker furrowed their eyebrows. "You're not Clockwork," Kwan stated.

"Yeah man," Tucker agreed. "Clockwork's a dude. He used to work for the prince several years ago."

"You mean my short-tempered brother who fired Lord Clockwork and banished me from the castle? Thank you for reminding me of such painful memories!" she exclaimed bitterly. "We're closed!"

She slammed the window in their faces.

"DORATHEA!" a more superior voice called out. "Show some manners!"

Tucker, curious, knocked on the door again. The window opened again only this time a blue ghost with a scar on his left eye answered. "Leave now or I will call the Brute Crew."

"I am the Brute Crew," Kwan answered.

Clockwork looked Kwan over. "Indeed you are the Brute Crew."

Tucker decided to cut to the chase. "We need your help."

Clockwork sighed as he changed into an old man. "I'm retired. What would you want with someone the prince fired?"

Tucker jabbed his thumb in Danny's direction. "This guy is the one who needs help."

Clockwork thought about it. "Very well. I'll take a look. Bring him in."

The two misfits entered the tower, following the two ghosts to the top floor. Kwan placed Danny on a table. Clockwork, now a child, looked him over. He poked Danny with his Time Staff. "I've seen worse," he muttered.

He continued poking Danny for several minutes. Tucker tapped on Clockwork's shoulder. "Uh, I don't mean to rush you, but we're kind of in a rush."

The Ghost of Time turned to Tucker. "If you rush me on this miracle, you're going to get a lousy miracle."

"We have money," Kwan stated.

"How much?" asked Dorathea.

"Fifty dollars."

Clockwork frowned, changing into an adult. "I've never worked for so little."

"Yes, you have," Dorathea argued.

"That was once, Dora," Clockwork responded, "but it was for a noble cause."

Tucker threw arms over his head. "This is a noble cause!" he exclaimed. He pointed to Danny. "His…uh…sister is blind and his…um…nieces and nephews are on the brink of starvation."

Clockwork frowned. "If you're going to lie to me, you're going to have to do better than that."

Tucker sighed in frustration. "All right. I need him to help me avenge my dad who's been dead for the past ten years."

Clockwork gave Tucker a deadpanned look. "You're first story was better."

"Does he owe you money?" asked Dora. "Let's ask him."

"How?" asked Kwan. "He's unconscious."

"He looks completely dead to me."

Clockwork, now an old man, glared daggers at Dora. "On the contrary, Dora, their friend here is a halfa."

Kwan looked confused. "A whata?"

"Half human, half ghost," Clockwork explained. He continued poking Danny with his staff. Seeing that the boy was not responding, Clockwork simply whacked him on the head. Danny moaned as a response.

"He's still alive," Clockwork stated. "He's quite the fighter."

"What's he fighting for anyway?" asked Dora.

Clockwork smiled, turning into a child. "True love."

Tucker gave Dora a victory smirk. "Can't get more noble than that."

"Well, I still don't understand why we should help him," she responded skeptically.

"Because Daniel here is Samantha's true love," Clockwork answered.

Kwan raised his eyebrows, surprised. "How do you know that?"

Clockwork turned to Kwan and smiled. "I know everything."

Tucker stepped in. "Look, you need to help him so we can stop Prince Aragon's wedding."

Both Clockwork and Dora looked up at Tucker. Dora was the first to speak. "If we help him, my brother suffers?"

"Embarrassments galore, Princess!" Tucker exclaimed.

Clockwork, who transformed into an adult, smirked. "Now THAT is a noble cause."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Clockwork is cooperating! How is he going to help? :)<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all! It's been awhile! For those who haven't read my profile, there was a death in my family and I had to travel. But now the funeral's over, I've moved on, and I'm back! Thank you for understanding! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Clockwork finished reading through Plasmius's notes Tucker took from the Pit of Gloom. He then knew how to cure Danny.

"Give me the fifty dollars. I know how to fix this."

Kwan got excited. "Really? How are you going to cure him?"

Clockwork glared at the friendly giant. "I'm the Ghost of Time, not the Ghost of Miracle Cures. According to these notes, that machine cancelled out his powers for an extensive amount of time. Daniel's powers have been cancelled for twelve hours. He'll get his powers back in the next nine hours."

Tucker was getting impatient. "Then how are you going to fix him?"

Clockwork, now an old man again, smiled. "I simply fast-forward the so-called 'treatment.'"

"How?" Tucker and Kwan asked in unison.

"Fast Forward." Clockwork pressed a button on his Time Staff.

Danny's body started glowing; the sound of a ticking clock could be heard echoing in the room. Clockwork kept his eyes on the watches on his arm. Eventually he pushed another button on his Time Staff. "Time in."

The ticking clock sounds died off and Danny's body stopped glowing. Tucker and Kwan looked at the unconscious Danny and then at Clockwork, who turned into a child.

"What did you do?" Tucker asked.

"I sped up the nine hours of what's left of Daniel's 'treatment' to thirty minutes. He'll wake up soon."

"Sweet! Now we can crash Aragon's wedding and I can avenge my father!" Tucker exclaimed excitedly.

"Take Dora with you," Clockwork stated.

Dora, Tucker and Kwan looked at the Ghost of Time, dumbfounded. "WHAT?"

Clockwork, now an adult, smiled. "Someone has to rule Amity once you shove Aragon off of his throne."

~0~0~0~

Tucker, Kwan, and Dora made their way to the top of the outer wall of the castle, with Danny in tow. They looked down at the castle gate. SIXTY ghosts in SWAT uniforms were guarding the entrance. Kwan, visibly horrified at how many ghosts there were, turned to Tucker. "There are more than thirty…"

"I don't care," Tucker whispered. "What difference does it make? We've got him!" He jabbed his thumb at Danny, who was still unconscious, lying against the wall.

"It's been well over thirty minutes," Dora whispered. "Why hasn't he woken up?"

Tucker walked over to Danny, knelt down next to him and slapped his face. Danny moaned and slowly opened his eyes. As his vision came into focus, he immediately became alarmed.

"Where am I? Why am I against this wall? Who is this green woman? Where's Sam?" he asked faster than his brain could process. Dora slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh! Chill out, dude," Tucker whispered. Dora slowly removed her hand from Danny's mouth. Danny looked at the three misfits in front of him.

"Why are you helping me?" Danny asked, wondering why they were helping him after what he did to them. "Why does my body feel like it's full of cement?"

"You've been unconscious for most of the day," Dora answered. "If I were alive I would feel that way too after going through the torture you've endured."

"Okay," Danny answered slowly. "So again, why are you helping me?"

"Long story, short: Samantha is marrying Prince Aragon in thirty minutes. All we have to do is break into the castle, crash the wedding, steal the princess, and make our escape after I destroy Count Plasmius," Tucker explained.

"Well, that doesn't give us much time to goof off," Danny replied dryly. He looked at his hand; one of his fingers became intangible.

Kwan got excited. "One of your fingers became intangible! That's awesome!"

"Eh, I've been a fast healer for as long as I've had my powers," Danny answered casually. He turned his head to Tucker. "What's blocking the entrance?"

"Only one working castle gate," Tucker answered. Kwan picked up Danny so he could see over the castle wall.

"There are over sixty ghosts guarding the castle," Kwan added. He put Danny back on the ground, his back against the wall.

"Add the fact that this entire castle is a dead zone – no pun intended, Dora – which means that there is no Internet connection or cell phone signal," Tucker added.

Danny slowly took this in. "What are our advantages?"

"Your brains, Kwan's strength, my sword, and whatever Dora has," Tucker replied.

Danny did not like these said advantages. "That's it? If the wedding was a month away that would give me plenty of time for me to plan. But this?" He briefly became invisible.

"You just became invisible!" Kwan exclaimed as Danny became visible again. "Doesn't that make you happy?"

Danny scowled at him. "My brains, his sword, your strength, and whatever she has, and you think two seconds of invisibility is supposed to make me happy? I knew I should've brought my Fenton Thermos."

"You mean these?" Kwan held up not one but two Thermoses. His three friends looked at him in shock.

"Dude, where did you get another Fenton Thermos?" asked Tucker.

"I found it in that torture place where we found Daniel," Kwan answered.

"It's Danny," the halfa muttered. "Where did you get the first one anyway?"

"Fenton Works."

Danny's eyebrows went straight up. "Wow! I never thought my family would still be in business after I left home ten years ago."

Tucker turned towards Danny. "You left home ten years ago?"

"Business went downhill after one of our customers, a sword smith, was murdered. My mom sent me to Manson Farms to work as a farm boy and earn money for my family."

Tucker's eyes became the size of dinner plates. "Dude! Remember? I told you my dad was a sword smith who died ten years ago! Now that I think about it, I remember my dad going to some shop for special tools to make the Soul Shredder."

Danny lowered one eyebrow. "Yeah, now that I think about it, he did have a kid around my age at the time. We played Mario Party while our parents worked. You wouldn't happen to be that same kid, would you?"

"What was your name again?"

"Danny Fenton."

"Tucker Foley."

The two looked at each other and smiled. "DUDE!" They said in unison. They gave each other a high five (well, Tucker had to lift Danny's immobile hand to do it).

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you at the Cliffs! I can't believe I didn't remember your name!" Danny exclaimed.

"Puberty and trauma does weird things to people," Tucker answered.

Dora interrupted their brief reunion. "What's going on here?"

"Let's just say we haven't been in contact with each other for so long, we didn't recognize each other," Danny explained.

"You two know each other?" asked Kwan.

"Long ago," Tucker replied. "We met shortly before my dad died."

Dora interrupted again. "Okay, back to the problem at hand! We have two thermoses, a giant with incredible strength, a swordsman with a weapon that can harm ghosts, and an immobilized halfa. _They_ have sixty ghosts and my brother!"

"For the record, I'm not actually immobilized," Danny said matter-of-factly. "I'm just lacking the strength to stand at the moment. Give me a few minutes and I should be able to do so."

"So, how are we going to get past the guards?" asked Kwan.

The amulet around Dora's neck began to glow. Her smooth skin became more reptilian.

~0~0~0~

Sam was having a wedding from hell. And by hell, that meant marrying a spoiled prince and wearing a pink wedding dress with pink hearts. She did NOT want to marry Aragon that's for sure. She'd have a happier marriage with Jack the Ripper!

Other than the thought of marrying Aragon, Sam had her mind on Danny. Where was he? Why hasn't he come for her? Was he planning on making a dramatic entrance as Phantom when she was at the alter?

Aragon entered her chambers and fastened a pearl necklace around her neck. Sam briefly wondered if he would strangle her with it.

"You don't seem excited, my little turtledove," Aragon said in concern. It took everything Sam had not to gag at that pet name.

"Why should I?" she asked dryly.

"All brides should be excited on their wedding day," Aragon stated.

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, brides who are excited to marry the ones they love! I feel nothing but resentment towards you." She turned around, facing away from the spoiled prince. "Danny will stop you and get me out of this nuthouse." She turned her head slightly. "For the record, it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride right before the beginning of the ceremony."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaahhhh! It's good to be back! Sorry if the chapter is short. I'm thinking I should make Phantom and Aragon battle each other, ghost to ghost!<br>**

**I wanted to add a few things to the story if that's okay. Like I said, I don't to follow the story exactly. So I decided to give Danny and Tucker a brief history before they met at the Cliffs.  
><strong>

**As for this last scene with Sam, picture her dress like the one she briefly wore in the episode "Beauty Marked."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally! Took me forever to finish this chapter! I know it's a little short but there's going to be a major battle in the next chapter! Plus I wanted to finish my other story. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

This was it. The final showdown. Danny, Kwan, and Tucker looked over the palace wall. Tucker held out his hand. Kwan put his hand on Tucker's. The two look at Danny who barely managed to lift his hand onto the others'. Looks like his strength was slowly but surely coming back. They looked up at their secret weapon and they all smiled.

~0~0~0~

Jeremy Manson walked Sam down the isle. She tried to go as slow as possible to stall for time but to no avail.

When they reached the alter, Jeremy handed his daughter to Prince Aragon and the two then knelt before Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen and reluctant clergyman. Frostbite was unwilling to participate in this scandal of Aragon's. Unfortunately, Aragon threatened to turn the Far Frozen into the Big Puddle. Frostbite had no choice but to cooperate. He didn't want to do it, given the fact that he helped train the Dread Pirate Phantom with his ice powers. Phantom spoke a lot of his true love. It's unfortunate that Frostbite had to perform a marriage ceremony involving a spoiled prince and the true love of the Dread Pirate Phantom.

Luckily Sam was able to speak to Frostbite before the ceremony started. Frostbite agreed to stall for time as well.

Frostbite cleared his throat. "Marriage…marriage is what brings us together this evening…" He was trying to go as slow as possible…slow enough to make Clockwork himself fall asleep. "Marriage, the blessed arrangement, that dream within a dream…"

Aragon groaned. This was going to be a long wedding. A sudden commotion interrupted the whole thing. Screaming could be heard through the thick walls of the chapel. Add a huge roar and you've got major chaos outside. Aragon's eyes widened in recognition at the roar, which Sam noticed.

"…And love, true love, will follow you forever…"

This was getting annoying for the prince. He nodded to Count Plasmius who immediately phased out of the chapel.

"…So treasure your love…"

Aragon narrowed his eyes at Frostbite. "Skip to the end!" he hissed.

"Do you have the ring?" asked Frostbite innocently. As Aragon hastily pulls the rings out of his pocket, the screams get louder.

Sam smirked confidently. "Here comes Danny now."

Aragon shoves one of the rings on Sam's fingers. "Your Danny is dead. I killed the halfa myself."

Sam still smirked at him. "You're still afraid that he's still alive," she said confidently. "It's written all over your face."

~0~0~0~

Dora, now a dragon, attacked the sixty guards. Tucker and Kwan shoved the front gate wide open, each armed with a Fenton Thermos. Dora roared and breathed blue fire at every ghost who tried to attack her. Tucker and Kwan sucked ghosts left and right into their Thermoses. Danny, who was riding on Dora's back (and holding on with what little strength he had), slipped off her back. He landed on his feet only for his legs to give out and tumble into the dirt. His strength was returning fast but not fast enough. Usually water or an energy drink would do the trick if he ever got tired. He stared at the backpack Tucker was carrying...

When Kwan and Tucker sucked up the ghosts, they scooped up Danny and approached Dash who was guarding the door to the chapel. The blonde oaf was shaking in his armor.

"Give us the gate key!" Danny demanded, his eyes glowing green threateningly for a brief moment.

"What gate key?" Dash asked as innocently as he could, his eyes shifting from side to side. "I don't have a gate key."

"Hey Dora! Wanna bite?" Tucker called to the dragon. Dora looked up and stared at Dash. She then licked her lips.

"Oh! You mean this key?" asked Dash pulling out the key from around his neck. Tucker snatched it out of his hand.

~0~0~0~

"And do you…Princess Samantha…" Frostbite said nervously.

"Say ghost and wife! Say it!" Aragon hissed.

Frostbite sighed in defeat. "Ghost and wife," he said forlornly. He looked at Sam apologetically. Sam understood why Frostbite did it.

Aragon turned to the guards. "Escort my bride to the Honeymoon Suite. I'll be there shortly," he growled. He then dashes out through the side door.

Sam stared at the closed chapel doors in disbelief. "He didn't come," she mumbled in disappointment and heartbreak. "Why didn't he come?"

~0~0~0~

Tucker and Kwan, who was carrying Danny, were running through the castle corridors, looking for Plasmius and Sam.

"Where can I find Plasmius so I can fight him?" asked Tucker angrily.

Kwan paled. "Does that answer your question?" He pointed to Plasmius and a group of guards.

Plasmius saw the trio of misfits in front of him. He turned to one of the guards. "Kill the boy and the giant who is carrying him. Take the third one in for questioning."

As the guards closed in on the trio, Tucker grabbed his sword and charged at the guards. He slashed at them all. The moment the Soul Shredder cut through the ghostly guards, their bodies glowed and then disappeared.

Kwan and Danny were impressed. "Dude! Has that happened before?" Kwan asked.

Tucker just shrugged. "I don't know. This is the first time something like this ever happened."

"So you don't know where they went?" asked Danny.

"Not a clue."

Vlad then fired a ghost ray at the trio. They dodged it. Tucker then slowly approached the blue vampire ghost. "Hello. My name is Tucker Foley. You killed my dad. Prepare to die."

Plasmius glares daggers at the African. Without warning, he turned tail and fled.

"Hey!" Tucker chased after him. Plasmius phased through a locked door. Tucker slammed, face first, into said door. He tried to open it. Locked. "Kwan! A little help here?"

"Uh…" Kwan hesitated. Kind of hard to do when he's carrying someone who can barely stand. "I would if I could, Tuck. But what would I do with Fenton? I can't just leave him here!"

"Kwan! Plasmius is getting away! Please Kwan!"

Kwan looked around and saw a suit of armor. "Are you able to become completely intangible yet?"

Danny was able to do so. Kwan shoved Danny into the suit of armor. "Stay there. I'll be right back."

"YOU'D BETTER!" the suit of armor yelled.

Kwan then ran off to help Tucker. He marched up to the door and shoved it open. Tucked ran in, sword in hand. "Thanks, dude!"

Kwan smiled then returned to Danny only to return to a pile of armor on the floor. Kwan looked in all directions. "Hmm…where did Fenton go?"

~0~0~0~

Frostbite silently escorted Sam to the Honeymoon suite. The poor girl was in a daze.

Frostbite broke the silence. "Forgive me, Princess. I did not wish to do it. I tried to stall for as long as I could. I pray you understand."

"It's not your fault, Frostbite," the Goth said sadly. "You had to protect your people in the Far Frozen."

Frostbite smiled. "You may be a Goth, Princess, but your heart is pure gold. Just like the Dread Pirate Phantom said."

A spark came to life in Sam's eyes. "You know Danny?"

"Briefly," Frostbite answered. "Our people's greatest treasure, the Infi-map, was stolen. Phantom was able to retrieve it. I repaid him by teaching him how to control his ice abilities. He spoke highly of you. He said that once he's mastered his ghost abilities, he would return to the Human World for his true love."

"I see," Sam said sadly. She pulled out the ice crystal Danny gave to her in the Ecto Swamp. "Too bad Aragon killed him." Without another word, Sam entered the Honeymoon Suite to end it all.

~0~0~0~

Tucker continued running through the castle chasing after Count Plasmius. He fired several ghost rays at Tucker who quickly repelled them with his Soul Shredder. The chase eventually ended with them in an abandoned dining hall. Three Plasmius duplicates appeared and surrounded Tucker. While he tried to fight them off, the real Plasmius fired a ghost ray directly at Tucker's back. He fell over in pain.

"I'm…sorry, Dad," he croaked. "I…was so…close…"

Plasmius then realized whom he was fighting this whole time. "You must be that African brat I taught a lesson to ten years ago." He then grinned evilly. "And to think, all these years of chasing me only ends in failure. What a waste of a useless life."

Tucker can only scowl at the blue vampire.

~0~0~0~

Sam shuts the door to the Honeymoon Suite and locks the door. Not that it would work anyway since most of Aragon's court was a ghost. She walks over to a desk and opened the front drawer with a box inside it. She opened the box (with a label that said "Property of the Box Ghost! Beware!"). Inside was an ecto-gun. The Goth picked it up and turned it on. She then puts it to her temple. Her finger prepares to pull the trigger…

"You know, there aren't many Goths as beautiful as you. It would be a shame if the world lost one."

Sam turned around and saw Danny Fenton lying on the bed.

"DANNY!" Sam dropped the gun and pounced on the bed, embracing Danny tightly. "Danny, why aren't you hugging me back?"

"Oxygen," Danny said gently.

"That's all you can say, Danny? Oxygen?" She hugged him even tighter.

"CAN'T BREATHE! OXYGEN!" Danny cried.

"Oops! Sorry!" Sam let him go, his head banged on the headboard. Danny gave her a goofy grin. He lifted his hand and pulled Sam closer to him and gave her a warm kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost done with this story! Now for the big battles! Smart halfa vs. dumb dragon prince!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter is here! The last chapter is after this! I hope y'all have been enjoying this parody!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Tucker managed to get back on his feet with the help of his sword as support. Fire was in his eyes as he stared at Plasmius with hate. The blue count looked at the swordsman in surprise.

"Honestly! You're still trying to fight back?" he scoffed. "It's quite clear who the victor is in this duel."

Tucker then stood upright and scowled at Plasmius. "Not this time, Vlad Plasmius!"

Plasmius smirked. "It's quite clear you have an overbearing sense of vengeance. Better be careful or it will get you in trouble someday." He then fires a ghost ray at Tucker who blocked it with his sword.

"Hello. My name is Tucker Foley. You killed my dad. Prepare to die."

Plasmius then split into three Vlads again. All three of them then fired ghost rays at Tucker. He spun around in circles, using his sword as a shield. He then used the Soul Shredder on the copies that quickly disappeared. Tucker then continued fighting Plasmius at close range. Quite a risky move on Tucker's part but he didn't care. Not when he was SO close to avenging his father.

"Hello. My name is Tucker Foley. You killed my dad. Prepare to die."

Plasmius tried fighting Tucker using his fists since his ghost rays were useless on the Soul Shredder. Vlad punched Tucker in the face, knocking his glasses off his face. Before Tucker could reach for them, Plasmius crushed them with his foot.

"Oops," he said feigning innocence.

That did it! "HELLO! MY NAME IS TUCKER FOLEY! YOU KILLED MY DAD! PREPARE TO DIE!"

That line was beginning to annoy the blue vampire. "Will you stop saying that?"

Tucker answered by thrusting the Soul Shredder into Plasmius's chest. "HELLO! MY NAME IS TUCKER FOLEY! YOU KILLED MY DAD! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Now Vlad was scared. Something he hasn't felt in years. "No! Please! I beg of you! Spare me!"

"Will you give me money?" asked Tucker.

"Yes!"

"Power?"

"All that and more!"

Tucker smiled evilly. "I only ask for one thing."

"Yes?"

The flames of hate then returned to Tucker's eyes. "I WANT MY DAD BACK YOU SON-OF-A-GHOAL!"

Tucker pulled his sword out of Plasmius's chest. His chest started glowing and then…disappeared. Seeing that his arch-foe was finally defeated, Tucker then sat down on an empty chair. Something was still bothering though: Where the heck did he send Plasmius?

~0~0~0~

Vlad opened his eyes to find himself on a deserted island. He looked at his reflection in the water to see himself in his human form. He tried to change into Plasmius but nothing happened.

Giving up, Vlad entered the jungle hoping that there's something to eat or drink on this island. His trek eventually led him to a village. "Hello? Anyone here?"

The citizens came out of their huts at once. Vlad paled instantly.

"VLADDIE!" Thousands of Jack Fentons surrounded Vlad and pulled him into the largest group hug ever!

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Soul Shredder sent him to the dimension of his worst fear.

~0~0~0~

All seemed right with Danny. He was still alive. Sam was snuggled in his arms, safe and sound. All he had to do was get her out of the castle and away from Aragon.

He looked at Sam and started stroking her ebony hair. "I don't need to be a fashion expert to know that that shade of pink is NOT your color," he stated.

Sam looked up at him, looking heartbroken. Her ugly pink dress was not why she was unhappy. Well, okay, that was part of the reason but not the main reason.

"I'm so sorry, Danny," she croaked trying not to break out in tears.

Danny looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Tears then started running down Sam's cheeks. "I got married to someone else. I didn't want to," she sobbed. "It just happened so fast!" Her eyes were now running like a faucet. At this moment she didn't care that she was a Goth or a vegetarian. All she cared about was Danny.

He chuckled softly. "It never happened."

Sam became confused. "Huh? What?"

"It never happened," he said again.

"Yes it did," Sam argued. "Frostbite said 'ghost and wife.'"

"Did you guys exchange vows and said 'I do'?"

"Uh…no. We kind of…skipped that part."

Danny smirked. "I knew it! Every religion I know has a wedding ceremony that involves exchanging vows one way or another. You didn't perform anything special for your ceremony, did you? Some weddings do that instead of saying their vows."

"Other than kneel, nothing really," Sam answered.

"Ha! Then you're not married!" Danny exclaimed happily. "You didn't say anything and you didn't do anything! You're still single! Don't you agree, Your Royal Monkey Skeleton?"

Sam got up and saw that Prince Aragon was standing in the doorway. He was fuming!

"A technicality that can easily be remedied," he said bitterly. "But first thing's first. A fight to the death."

Danny just rolled his eyes. "What is it with you people and fighting to the death? You're already _dead_! What difference is it going to make? Sheesh!"

"The only difference is that _you'll_ be the one dying!" Aragon shouted as his amulet started glowing.

"Sam, reach into my satchel. There's a bottle of Gatorade in there. I like to start my fights fully energized, no pun intended," Danny said to Sam.

Aragon then transformed into a gigantic black dragon. Due to his size, most of the Honeymoon Suite crumbled. Danny made himself and Sam intangible luckily. Aragon flew out of the castle into the night sky, breathing fire everywhere he goes. Danny phased out of the debris with Sam in his arms. Sam gave Danny the bottle of Gatorade (another one stolen from Tucker's backpack) that he took a huge swig of.

"Take it easy! Otherwise that energy drink will come back the way it came!" Sam scolded. Danny slowed down. The two watched as Dora tried to take on her older brother. "What's with the blue dragon?"

"That's Aragon's sister, Dorathea," Danny explained casually. "She'll take over the kingdom once Aragon is out of the picture."

The two watched as the dragon siblings battled each other for about the next hour. Eventually, Aragon defeated Dora.

"I thought you said that Dora would win," Sam said in disbelief.

"I did," answered Danny who was just as shocked as Sam. "Maybe someone has to shove Aragon off of his throne…" He stood up, staggering a little.

"What? No, you idiot! You're in no condition to fight Aragon!" Sam reasoned. "You'll go from being a half-ghost to all ghost!"

"Relax," Danny assured her, "I'm just a little weak in the knees."

"I don't care!" Sam argued. "If you die completely it will destroy me! I think –"

Danny kissed her wholeheartedly on her lips, shutting her up. Completely forgetting she was trying to reason with him, Sam kissed him back.

Danny then ended the kiss and started walking away from Sam. He then turned around and gave her one more goofy grin before going into battle.

"Going ghost!" Danny transformed into Phantom. His signature jumpsuit, decorated with pieces of armor (thanks to the suit of armor Kwan shoved him into), replaced the rags he once wore. His messy black hair became snow white and his icy blue eyes became neon green.

He launched himself into the air, going full-speed at the black dragon. He landed a powerful punch in the dragon's jaw. It did little damage. Aragon retaliated by breathing fire at Phantom. The hybrid defended himself by firing ice beams at the fire but to no avail. Phantom quickly became intangible before he could get seriously burned. Aragon tried swiping at Phantom with his large clawed paw. Phantom flew underneath Aragon and grabbed his tail. Like a playful puppy, Aragon started chasing his tail.

Phantom now officially knows what it's like to participate in a rodeo! Wrestling with Kwan was just the calm before the storm! He hung on to Aragon's tail for dear life – or afterlife or whatever – waiting for the right moment to let go. Out of the corner of his eye, Phantom saw Aragon's jaw about to close on him. Phantom then gave Aragon's tail a hard tug and then let go. Aragon then bit his own tail. He roared in pain and anger at his own stupidity.

Phantom was clutching his stomach from laughing. "Oldest trick in the book!" he laughed. Aragon quickly snapped his mouth shut on Phantom.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted. Aragon was smirking in victory when he suddenly felt something cold on his teeth. He opened his mouth and roared in pain. Phantom quickly flew out of his mouth.

"Congratulations!" Phantom cheered, his fists glowing bright blue. "You just experienced your first brain-freeze!"

Aragon then tried to eat Phantom again but the halfa was ready. He fired a ghost ray at the dragon ghost, chipping his tooth. Aragon howled in pain.

"I didn't want to do this," Phantom stated, "but I'm afraid I have no other options." He landed on the ground in front of Sam. "Cover your ears," he said to her. He then took a deep breath and unleashed a powerful Ghostly Wail. The shockwaves hit Aragon with a vengeance. Aragon crash landed on the rubble that was once his castle. He tried to fly but the sound was too much for his eardrums. The green gem on Aragon's amulet then shattered into a million pieces. The black dragon then shrank back into Aragon's ghostly human form. The Wail ended leaving Phantom exhausted. He changed back into Danny Fenton.

"NO!" Aragon screamed. "This cannot be!" He tried to flee but Dora pinned him to the ground with her giant paw.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Sam.

Danny grunted as he got back on his feet. His knees were still wobbling. "I'll be fine. Help me get to Dora. There's one more thing I need to do," he responded.

Sam guided him to the blue dragon ghost. Aragon looked up at Danny who was now towering over him. "Please! Have you no mercy?" he begged.

Danny tapped his chin, thinking about it. "I'll spare you because if I don't it will make Sam upset." Aragon smiled at this. "However, I think she would agree with me when I say you'll spend the rest of your afterlife in the Ghost Zone!"

Aragon then frowned at Danny's decision. He phased into the ground and resurfaced a few feet away from them. Danny hastily got out a Fenton Thermos (also stolen from Tucker's backpack) and sucked Aragon in.

"What makes you think I'll be upset if you destroyed Aragon?" asked Sam.

"What? I though you didn't like the fact I killed people," Danny said referring to their conversation at the ravine.

"Well, yeah, but I could have made an exception for him. I really hated him! He tried to make me eat meat!" she grimaced. "Have you really killed people or were you just bluffing?"

"No. I haven't killed anyone. Destroyed ghosts, yes, but not humans. The previous Dread Pirate Phantoms have killed humans but not me."

Sam smiled at that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek. Dora changed back to her human ghost form.

Danny turned to her. "So now that your brother is out of the way, I guess you're now the ruler of Amity, huh?"

Dora smiled. "There's going to be many changes around here."

Tucker then showed up. He looked wounded a little but he was okay. "You defeated Aragon?"

Danny smiled at him. "Yep. That fire breathing fossil will not be coming back!"

Tucker was surprised. "You caused THIS much damage?" Danny nodded. "That explains the wailing I heard a moment ago." Tucker then bowed to Sam. "Your Highness."

Sam then smacked upside the head. "The marriage was null and void. I'm not royalty. And call me Sam!"

Tucker stood up, rubbing his head. "Message received." He turned to Danny. "Have you seen Kwan?"

Danny frowned. "I thought he was with you."

"No."

Danny's legs then gave out on him. Sam luckily caught him. "Danny! Be careful!"

"He just spent most of the day unconscious. He's had a hard day," Tucker explained.

"Gee, thanks Doc," Danny said sarcastically.

The group then heard Kwan calling them. "Tucker! Fenton! Where are you?"

"Dude! Over here!" Tucker called back. The Asian giant came running towards the group carrying two hoverboards.

"I found these for our getaway," Kwan showed them. "But there were only two. Sorry, Fenton."

"Actually," Danny answered straightening up, "I think I'll be alright." He then changed into Phantom once again. He scooped Sam up bridal style. He then turned to Dora. "I'm guessing we'll be seeing you around?"

Dora then smiled. "Come back in a few months. When everything is cleaned up, I have something very special in mind for all four of you."

* * *

><p><strong>In case you folks have forgotten, the Soul Shredder sword will send you to your worst fear (it's on the Halloween episode). I though Vlad's fate would be best suited this way. <strong>

**I hate writing battle scenes! I'm not good at it! :( Oh well! I think this chapter was pretty good! Give me reviews so I can finish the final chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**At last! The final chapter! I'm so glad this story is finished! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Keep it up!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_Wanda closed the book. "That's it."_

_ "What!" Timmy exclaimed. He coughed again. "That's it? Do Sam and Danny get married? What about Kwan and Tucker? What about Dora? Does she become the ruler? I gotta know!" He then threw another coughing fit._

_ Wanda gave him yet another cough drop. "Well, there is more but it has kissing in it."_

_ "I don't mind the kissing as much," Timmy said._

_ Wanda scoffed. "Oh, please! I saw you making gagging faces whenever there was a kissing scene."_

_ Timmy was getting desperate. "I promise I'll be good, just finish the story! No faces! No interruptions! I swear!" He gave Wanda Bambi eyes. "Please?"_

_ "Oh all right," she sighed. She opened the book again. "Now where was I?"_

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam, Kwan and Tucker returned to Amity several months later. The castle was rebuilt and it was better than ever. As the new ruler of Amity, Dora knighted the three men for helping her reclaim the throne.<p>

Tucker was appointed the Head of Security after Dora fired Dash (literally). With Tucker's technology, the castle's security was tighter than Fort Knox. In the meantime, he and Danny would hang out in the courtyard catching up.

Kwan trained the guards how to fight in hand-to-hand combat. He seemed happier after fighting Aragon. No one insulted him for his height or his lack of brains.

Danny tried again to get the Mansons' blessing for Sam's hand in marriage. Seeing that he did save their daughter from murder and saved the kingdom, they approved…reluctantly.

"I don't care if he saves Samantha's life a hundred times. I still don't like him," said Pamela.

"I can't believe our daughter is marrying a half-ghost pirate…who used to be our farm boy!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up! Both of you!" Grandmother Manson scolded.

"Mother! He _stole_ all of that treasure!" Pamela pointed out. "He didn't _earn_ it!"

"That's why they're called 'shortcuts.' The sooner he got his fortune, the better!" Grandmother Manson stated. "Besides, Her Highness rewarded him with plenty of gold to last till he has grandchildren! Add the stolen treasure into the pile and his family's set for several generations!"

"Mother, I still don't think –"

"CAN IT! At least this time you won't be able to get rid of him so easily."

~0~0~0~

"I now pronounce you halfa and wife," said Frostbite. "You may kiss the bride."

Danny lifted the veil away from Sam's face and kissed her. Everyone cheered.

"WAY TO GO, DUDE!" cheered Tucker.

It was a beautiful wedding. Sam wore a black wedding dress, complete with the old "something white, something old, something borrowed, something blue" accessories. Sam agreed that her mother could decorate for the reception, provided that it goes with the colors of Sam's choosing. A buffet was laid out into two sections: meat and soy.

When the reception ended, the four met outside of the chapel.

"You know," Tucker started, "I've been in the revenge business for ten years."

"And?" Kwan asked.

"Well, now that I've gotten my revenge, what now?"

Danny smiled at his best man. "You know, you've got really good fencing skills. How would you like to be the proud owner of the _Siren_?" Danny left out the fact that he and Kwan dismantled the Ghost Portal on the ship weeks ago.

Tucker thought about it. "Tucker Phantom? I like it!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "'Dread Pirate Phantom' is now a title, you idiot. You can't change your last name to Phantom just because you're a pirate."

"Why not?" Tucker argued. "Danny did for his ghost half."

"Danny Phantom? Awesome!" Kwan exclaimed.

"Besides, I've already claimed the name in writing," Danny said. He held up a document as proof.

"Aw, man!" Tucker moaned.

"You get to meet a lot of girls," Danny insisted.

That sold him! "Deal! From this day forward I shall be known as the Wicked Pirate Foley!" His friends laughed at the ridiculous new name.

~0~0~0~

Danny transformed into Phantom and scooped up Sam, bridal style, and flew off.

"So, now that you are my husband what next?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," Phantom shrugged. "The sky's the limit, I guess."

Sam giggled. "How about we start building that summer home in the Ecto Swamp?"

Phantom gazed deeply into Sam's violet ones. "Whatever you say." He then gave her the most passionate kiss she ever had.

The End.

_Wanda closed the book. _

_ "That was an awesome story, Wanda! Thanks a bunch!" said Timmy._

_ "You're welcome, sport. Now you need to get some shuteye! Can't fight the flu by staying awake all the time." _

_ She turned into a goldfish and dropped into the fishbowl. Before she could enter her castle Timmy stopped her. "Wanda?"_

_ She turned around. "Yeah, Timmy?"_

_ "Uh…when I get better," he stuttered, "can you read the story to me again? I want Poof to hear it too."_

_ Wanda smiled at her godchild. "Whatever you say."_

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Finally done! I know that it was short but there was nothing else to add. It may not be the exact ending but I don't care! I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
